My Young Mistress
by Swahili
Summary: There's a young girl, she has a special butler. There's Ciel along with his own special butler, Sebastian. What if the girl has to live in Ciel's mansion? Did I mention the special butler of the girl's is not fond of Sebastian? Not at ALL.
1. The Maid and the Girl

HELLO~! This is my third fanfic! Please go easy on me. Please take care of me. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel POV<strong>

"This is the boy." The man introduced.

A blonde, tall boy walked out of the door and bowed.

"Earl Gail Williams." The man greeted bowing to the blonde boy.

The boy slightly nodded. His hair moved around as he nodded. His grand apparel seemed worthy of an Earl.

"This is his…._maid_." the man said stressing on the word "maid".

A tall, but slender woman came out with her hair in a bun, small glasses, and her dress that looked like Mey-Rin would wear.

"Youn…Youn…Young Master…" She stammered fixing her glasses with her fingers shaking.

I sighed silently.

_Great….another clumsy maid._

The flashback was still memorable in my head:

"_**Young Master? You have a letter." Sebastian said handing me the familiarly-stamped letter.**_

"_**In the morning? Usually she sends it in the afternoon. If it's serious, she sends it in the morning." I murmured, "I wonder what is so needed."**_

_**I opened the letter and read it to myself:**_

"_**Dear Earl Ciel Phantomhive,**_

_**You are being called upon. Queen Victoria wants a favor from you. It is urgent and mandatory. Thank you.**_

_**Written by: Her Majesty's butler, Ash.**_

_**From Her Majesty, Queen Victoria."**_

_**As I finished reading, Sebastian asked, "Young Master, what does the letter say?"**_

_**I rubbed my temples as I repeated what the letter said.**_

"_**We shouldn't delay then, Young Master. I will go make the necessary arrangements ready for the trip. Excuse me, Young Master." Sebastian said as he bowed and went out the door.**_

The flashback ended and the man was trying to get my attention.

"Eh?"

"Will you help Her Majesty's friend's son until he has his own place to live?" the man repeated sounding like he's talking to a little kid.

I exhaled softly and thought about it. I glanced at Sebastian and he gave me almost an imperceptible nod.

"That is fine with me." I nodded as I got up from my seat.

"Good. I will report your answer to Her Majesty. Excuse me, Earl Phantomhive." The man said as he hurried away.

It left me alone with the boy, his maid, and Sebastian. The boy was silent which made the air very awkward. He had a solemn look on his face and looked like he won't remove it. It altered his features. It made his blonde hair and his tallness make an eerie aura around him. His butler however was the complete opposite. Her dark hair was tied up in a bun and she had a smile literally plastered onto her face.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Sebastian Michaelis, the butler of the Phantomhive manor." Sebastian introduced bowing to Williams-san and his maid.

Williams-san nodded.

The maid stuttered, "Good day….My name is Anastasia Valentino, a maid of the Williams manor."

Sebastian gave her one of his "charming" smiles and I just waited to see her blush. What surprised me a bit was that, her reaction didn't even change. No smile, no blush, nothing.

_If that was Mey-Rin…she would have had a nose-bleed._

"Excuse me. I need to go prepare dinner as we have guests coming over." Sebastian said bowing and leaving.

"Can we get there in time?" the maid, Anastasia, asked.

I gave a tight smirk.

"If he can't do that simple of a task," I said with an all-knowing look, "He's not fit to be a butler."

The maid had an indescribable expression on her face. It looked like she was glowering, but then she was smiling. I thought about it as we boarded the carriage. On the ride to home, it was completely silent. Williams-san looked out the window while the female servant sat still like a statue.

"How old are you?" I asked the boy.

He gave me an analyzing look, "Twelve. You?"

His voice sounded small at first, but when he asked the question, it thundered like he was a grown-up.

"Thirteen." I replied with the same thundering tone.

That was the entire conversation inside the carriage. When the carriage stopped, I knew we reached our destination. The door opened to reveal my butler, Sebastian Michaelis.

"Welcome." He said with the other servants chiming in the background.

"WOW~!" Finny cheered as he saw Williams-san, "You look like a girl! So pretty for a boy!"

Williams-san turned red, but then calmed down as he came inside. I couldn't help but smirk silently.

"Your mansion is magnificent." Anastasia whispered.

I gave her a business smile. It was cleaned without a speck of dust present.

"Thank you. It is an honor."

"Dinner will be served soon." Sebastian smiled with his eyes closed.

"Really? I wanted to make something though…" Anastasia slumped.

Sebastian looked surprised and then caught himself together.

"You may make something after you have eaten, Anastasia-san." Sebastian nodded smiling.

"Oh….I will eat later. And please call me Anne." She replied.

_Not hungry?_

"Are you sure?" Sebastian questioned.

Anne nodded and left to the kitchen followed by the aping Bard.

"Please come this way, Earl Williams." Sebastian said leading the way to the dining room.

As we walked down to the dining room, Williams-san was gazing at the decorations.

"I'm taking you like the decorations, Earl Williams-san." Sebastian nodded giving a formal smile.

Williams-san gave a glance at Sebastian and nodded.

_Doesn't talk much, does he?_

We sat down in our chairs and settled down.

"Today we have seasoned salmon soup with chestnut bread. For dessert, we have fruitcake with a complimentary frosting." Sebastian told.

Sebastian served and we started eating. Williams-san, I noticed, ate very slowly and dabbed his mouth quite occasionally. When the time for dessert, his maid came in with a big cheesecake.

"I made a cheesecake. Will you taste it, Phantomhive-san?" The dark-haired maid smiled.

Williams-san looked up and gave the maid a glance. I nodded subtly while Sebastian gave me a look. Anne sliced it and placed a slice in Williams-san's plate. Williams-san picked at it and started eating it. Then I noticed Finny back behind the blonde boy.

_What is that idiot doing now?_

I shook my head and concentrated on the dessert Sebastian made. Then I heard a loud yelp. I looked up to not see a blonde boy, but a long, dark-haired _girl_ in his place. I saw Finnian shaking a blonde wig in his hands. Williams-san froze while his….her…his maid looked surprised. Sebastian was startled while Bard took a double take. Mey-Rin's glasses cracked.

_What is a girl doing here?_

"You're a girl?" Finnian yelled.

Williams-san turned red while his…her…his maid sighed.

"Who are you?" I whispered.

"Earl Isabelle Rose Williams, the head of the Williams manor. Head of the Williams family." The maid said in a clear voice crossing her arms all of a sudden looking independent, not like the stuttering maid she was.

_What the -? Why did she have to hide her identity?_

"We would like it if you kept Young Mistress's identity sealed due to private reasons." The maid said.

I was confused, but then I nodded slightly.

"I'm exhausted." Williams-san said rubbing her temples.

I took a good look at her face. She had long, straight, dark hair trailing down to her waist. She had a sickly pale face, but it contrasted well with her dark hair. She gave me a cold glance and her eyes were dark brown, almost black. Everything from her emanated darkness.

_The complete opposite of Lizzy._

"Very well. Michaelis-san, will you show the room?" Anne said snapping me out of my confusion.

"Yes, Anne. It is upstairs, right around the corridor. I will show you once I cleared the table." Sebastian bowed.

_Everyone's acting like its normal for a boy to suddenly turn into a girl._

Anne started walking to the stairs until Finny piped up.

"Anne? Can I eat this? Since no one's going to eat it? Pleease?" Finny said with his "bambi" eyes.

I sighed as I expected to see a bunch of squeals from Anne. She just smiled a thin smile and nodded.

"Of course you can."

_No "AWW! Of course you can!"?_

Finny squeaked happily as Bard and Mey-Rin came running and took a big scoop of the cheesecake.

"KYAH! It is better than Sebastian's!" Finny squealed.

Sebastian stopped in his tracks and so did Anne. It felt like time froze.

_Is that even possible? _

"YES! It is actually possible." Mey-Rin grinned having a nose-bleed.

Bard was passed out. Sweat drop.

"Better…than….mine?" Sebastian slowly said.

"I believe so. Wow, that is nice." Anne smirked.

_She's smirking….._

I stared at her surprised. Sebastian shot me a glance.

"Anne…." I heard Williams-san murmur.

"Very well." Anne said once again walking towards the stairs.

"Sorry." I heard Williams-san whisper as she passed me.

I looked at her, but she looked ahead.

"Sebastian. I'm tired." I sighed.

I looked over to the demon to see him a bit twitching.

"Better than mine?" He muttered.

"Come on, you twitching-moron." I said already up the stairs rolling my eyes.

"Young Master!" Finnian yelled as he scrambled up the red stairs.

"What?" I grouched.

"Williams-san is pretty, isn't she? I thought she was one of those boys who look pretty." Finnian flushed while covering one side of his cheek with his hand looking dreamily.

Sweat drop. I gave Finny a dirty look.

"How would I know?" I retorted and resumed walking.

_Why would he ask such a dumb question?_

"Young Master, we must not be late. The moon has already risen." Sebastian said beckoning me to the chamber.

True enough, it was very dark. I could barely see anything. As we walked to the chamber, we heard quieted voices talking.

"How am I supposed to know it will end up like this?" the voice hissed.

_Williams-san?_

"I told you it wasn't going to work." A faint, but strict voice replied.

_Must be her maid._

"Hmm…."

"Sleep, Young Mistress. You have a lot of work to do tomorrow. You have three important things to tend to tomorrow." Anne said sounding clearer now.

"Anne?" I heard Isabelle-san whisper, "Can you stay by my side?"

"Showing me your weak side, eh?" Anne chuckled quietly.

We weren't able to see them clearly, but the light from the candle illuminated the room to see dark, fuzzy images.

"It was…a simple order…" Isabelle-san said softly.

She really did sound like girl then having a faint, light voice. But when she wanted to, she sounded like thundering Queen with complete power.

"_S__í__, Senorita_. Like the dark night sky and the white moon, we go together. I will protect you till the very end. "

My heart leapt as I heard this. It felt somewhat familiar. A similar story.

_I heard this conversation before….this is usually between…._

My eyes widened.

_Between me and Sebastian….When we are referring to…._

I gave Sebastian a wide-eyed look. Sebastian himself looked a bit alarmed, but as the person he was, he looked calm. Five minutes later, the silhouette of the maid came out and closed the door. Sebastian and I hid behind a pillar. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Anne smirk.

"Stay by my side…." Anne murmured, "Interesting…"

She chuckled as she softly blew on the candles' flames and everything became dark. When I got to my room, Sebastian started dressing me for sleep.

"I've heard that conversation elsewhere. Haven't you, Young Master?" Sebastian said as he buttoned my cotton shirt.

I just stared at Sebastian and he got up and gave me a look.

"It is a common saying." I muttered as I got in my bed.

Sebastian smiled a thin smile and bowed.

"Goodnight Young Master."

I felt him left my room and closed my eyes. With that, I drifted off to a sleep. Little did I realize, my adventures just began.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian POV<strong>

As I got out of the Young Master's chamber, I saw the silhouette of a young woman flutter down the stairs. I quickened my pace to only see the door closing. I slid down the stair's rails to see a flash of black hair escape before it closed.

_It cannot be Mey-Rin, Bard, Finnian, Williams-san, or Young Master…..which leaves…._

I took an intake of unnecessary breath.

_Anastasia Valentino…._

I walked toward my chamber and chuckled softly.

_Impossible cooking, gloves on hands though a maid… interesting, interesting…_

I blew out the candles softly.

_Going to be a busy day tomorrow….isn't it?_

* * *

><p><span>Review, pretty please?<span>


	2. Maid, The Swordfighter

WOW…I didn't know I would immediately get some review and some alerts and story favorites. Thanks~! :D I thought of making this a short story, but it got me interested to write more. I was just bored and I really liked this anime so I thought to write a simple story. I will try my best to keep writing this story even though I have another one still in progress. THANK YOU! And please, still take care of me :) Due to all of ur support, I'm still gonna write :D

Thanks:

Rainys13 (thank you for favoriting!)

Love-girl2015 (thanks for keeping me as ur favorite author. I'm so honored :) and aw, ur too sweet ;))

AnimeNha (Thanks for alerting! :D ur so nice :3)

Syao Blossoms (thanks for alerting! It makes me really happy :DD)

midnight star237 (thank you for favoriting me! Ur really kind!)

BingerKat (thanks for favoriting and alerting~! And haha, I certainly will! Makes my smile deepen :)))))

xOgnAdOrA (thank you for favoriting! It was really sweet of you! :))

TheSSSteam (thank you for favoriting! It was kind of you to do that)

Sabishii Tenshi (Thank you for favoriting my story!)

Random (Hmm….THANKS!)

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel POV<strong>

Next day was really strange. It started when Sebastian and I heard the sounds of clashing in a distant chamber. I looked at Sebastian apprehensively and he nodded. We both got out of our lesson on commissions given in some of the factories and rushed in the hallway.

**CLASH! SKEWER! CLANG! CLINK!**

_Did Mey-Rin drop something? __Again__?_

When we got to the source of the sound, we were quite surprised. It was coming from Williams-san's additional chamber she asked for. The sounds were still ringing in my head while I gave a strong nod to Sebastian.

"Open the door."

Without hesitation, Sebastian bolted open the door to reveal two placid and astonished faces. Isabelle-san and her butler, Anne, had long with red and blue gems on its hilt swords at their sides. Isabelle-san was in an awkward pose with her sword clashing with Anne's sword. Anne's black sword was dangerously close to Isabelle-san's face. Isabelle-san looked weary with her fake blonde hair drooping. She wore a purple coat over her clothes to perhaps protect her from a sudden thrust of Anne's sword.

"Phantomhive-san?" Anne said getting into a better pose and bowed.

"What are you doing?" I asked wondering why would a girl need self-defense.

"Self-defense." Isabelle-san said looking at me to see as if I would reject it.

_Is she good? Why do I need to know?_

"Well then. Good bye. See you at lunch." I said turning for the door.

Right then, I felt air push right past me. I felt something lightly touch my hair. I turned and a sword stopped right before it touched my eye. I saw its tip right in the center of my pupil. I looked to se who stopped it. Sebastian's hand was there, but so was there another hand. I looked up to see Anne glancing at me holding the sword that almost killed me. I looked at horror while she gave me a blank glance.

"Very poor aim, Senorita. I suggest you work on it." Anne said nodding at Isabelle-san who looked blanker than a plain sheet of paper.

Anne almost looked official even with her Mey-Rin-like glasses. She adjusted her tied-up short, black hair. Isabelle-san carefully looked at me as if to see my reaction.

_She almost killed me!_

"What was that?" I burst with anger emanating from me.

"I was trying to get Anne." Isabelle-san said with no emotion on her face or voice.

_What kind of girl is she? _

"Are you alright, Young Master?" Sebastian asked as he looked at me with a bit concern.

"I'm fine," I said with an irritated mood. That was when I just blurted, "Duel with me. If you lose, I will force information out of you. If you win, I'll answer anything you ask."

Before I could take it back, Isabelle-san kept a surprised look. She then pushed back the already-perfect blonde bangs in her face and smirked. Her eyes shone with fierceness.

"That is fine with me." She said walking over and taking her sword from Anne.

Anne smiled approvingly at Isabelle-san while Sebastian leaned down and gave me a serious look.

"Was that a smart decision, Young Master?" He whispered softly in my left ear.

I whispered back quickly, "I will definitely win for I might have more experience in dueling. And I want information on this girl."

"You may do as you wish." Sebastian nodding as he gave the sword that Anne gave him to me.

I held the sword confidently as I wrapped it around my fingers. It felt cold, but ready to duel. It matched my apparel with its blackness.

"Start." Anne said backing away from the wide open space we were using.

Isabelle-san was fast, it caught me bit off-guard. She thrust her sword near my chest which I back off with a clash of my own sword. She holds it with a lot of strength and pushes my sword off her sword.

_I need a weakness or any kind of distraction._

Instantly, an idea came to my head.

_Her hair._

I dodged her and whipped my sword through her blonde hair which at first wobbled, but then fell to flower sending her dark, long hair tumbling to the ground. It was straight and wavy for being tied up in the wig. It all the way up to her waist and she looked alarmed by my sudden move. She tried to look around for the wig which gave me a chance to attack.

_Got it._

Then, Isabelle-san stepped aside which almost made me crash into the wall and she almost instantly cornered me. My sword was more than two meters away from me. It was slowly turning into smaller and smaller corner. She stepped step by step closer and finally pointed the sword at the fatal place of every duel.

"Check. Mate." She said in a solemn voice.

I looked at her astonished and in the biggest surprise. I widened my eyes and drew in a sharp intake of breath.

_A girl….beat me…. I lost…._

I felt humiliated that I lost so horribly. Isabelle-san turned around giving me some space and placing the sword on the floor.

"What do you want to know?" I said turning my face the other way embarrassed as I got up.

The two butlers looked erect and Sebastian looked simply stunned. Anne simply smiled at Isabelle-san with…..pride?

Isabelle-san turned her head around but didn't turn her body as she spoke in a soft, but strong voice, "I don't want or need to know anything about you."

I felt like I was given the cold, dirty glance sometimes with the criminals I dealt with except maybe ten times colder. I felt slapped in the face. Isabelle-san's long, dark hair cascaded as she shook it when she gave Anne her sword. Anne bowed to me.

"Good day."

Just when both of them were going to leave, Sebastian slammed a hand on the door and smiled at Anne with complete 'sincerity'.

_What is he doing?_

"Retry. I challenge you, Anne, to a duel. Redeem for my Young Master." Sebastian softyl said.

Anne gave Sebastian a thin smile.

"I'm fine with that."

Being a maid that looks exactly like Mey-Rin and agreeing to challenge to a duel with Sebastian is like trying to make a cat be friends with a dog. Impossible.

Sebastian took my sword and gotten to the open space as Anne joined him.

_Win. Win. Win it, demon._

"Your order, Young Master?" Sebastian's cool, loud voice ringed.

"Win, Sebastian!" I said confidently meaning every word.

"Anne?" Isabelle-san's small, but bold voice joined.

"Yes?" Anne said as she polished her sword.

"You better win."

Anne chuckled and I was sure her mysterious eyes glittered behind those heavy glasses, "I will."

"Start." She quietly says.

Sebastian and Anne circled each other like a pair of hungry lions when Sebastian finally sprinted up the side of the wall and almost crushed Anne. But it didn't work; Anne jumped out the way with a flip almost loosening her hair in the process. She then thrust forward jarring Sebastian's sword. Sparks flew as they both defended each other. I glimpsed Isabelle-san and saw that she was watching as intensely as I was.

**RIPPPP**

I looked to see part of Sebastian's cloth near his shoulder got grazed. Sebastian barely looked at the tear and charged at Anne and missing her by a foot. Anne smiled with satisfaction. Something about that smile twitched me.

_Have I seen it somewhere?_

"Young Master!" A voice yelled out.

I whipped around to see Mey-Rin bursting open the door surprising everyone. Sebastian just gently glanced at Mey-Rin as he lunged at Anne's head, but Anne took him by surprise by throwing off his sword flinging it across the room and almost pierced the wall which was almost near Sebastian's head. He was trapped for the very first time. Anne chuckled.

"Checkmate, Sebastian." She said stepping away polishing her sword.

Sebastian looked very astonished. Not to mention he wasn't the only one.

_How can a demon get beaten by a normal maid?_

"Next time, please pick your battles wisely, Sebastian." Anne smiled as she polished the sword Isabelle handed to her.

Isabelle directed a glance at me and I instantly got a headache. It throbbed near my covered eye and ran down all the way to the other side of my head.

_What is wrong with me?_

"Excuse me," I said as I left the room.

_Something's strange about Anne. Really strange. She has better cooking than Sebastian, can beat a duel with Sebastian, and the strangest smile that gives me a headache._

I put a hand on the brown, wooden door as I finally realized.

_Can she…can she be a …demon?_

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian POV<strong>

_How is it possible? How can I lose to Anne? I was in the slightest bit of distraction and she suddenly pushed my sword away?_

I looked up to see Anne cleaning Isabelle-sama's sword. Isabelle-sama left the room making an awkward silence between the both of us. I calm got up and retrieved my sword. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Anne slowly lifting Isabelle-sama's sword to her mouth. She gently rubbed her finger against the tip extracting some of the blood on the sword. Young Master's blood. To my utter horror, I saw her keep it in her mouth and her face instantly brightened. She twitched and set the sword down and left the room immediately.

I exhaled deeply as I processed the truth.

_Anne's no ordinary person._

I smiled at the thought.

_She's a demon._


	3. Maid, The Fighter

Another chapter :D Oh and you say 'Onneh' instead of 'Anne' for Anne's name because that's how they kind of say it in the Japanese dialect. Like you know how it's 'Sebastchon' instead of 'Sebastian'. So it's like that. I just wanted to say :) I aslo kinda edited Chapter 1, so check that out, please? :) The link for Anne's dress is on my profile page, so check that out, please?

**Thanks:**

midnight leo (thanks for reviewing, alerting, and favoriting! I appreciate it a lot! :D)

YukioNatsumi (thank you for favoriting :))

mangagirlworshipsNarutomanga (thanks for favoriting me as a favorite author! It really made me smile from ear to ear!)

BingerKat (that was the sweetest review I ever had! Thank you so much for the kind review. It really made me happy. Thank you so much, BingerKat :D)

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel POV<strong>

"Young Master," Sebastian said placing the letters on my desk.

I shuffled through them bored until I saw a familiar stamp on one of the letters. I quietly opened it and read the enclosed letter.

_**Dear Dog and Snake,**_

_**The Queen, Queen Victoria, Is dearly worried about the killings of young girls in the territory. Each girl was injured in a different way. However, there was a similar, unusual injury for each girl. Each girl had a marking on their right cheeks which looked like it was slammed by a ring or some sort of jewelry. Enclosed in the letter is a photograph of the marking. Queen Victoria wants to do justice to these innocent girls. The Queen wants the killer to be accounted for his or her actions.**_

_**Written by Ash, Queen Victoria's butler**_

_**Dictated by Queen Victoria**_

I sighed heavily in frustration. I had to sign many documents on the trade issue going on in France, had a dance lesson with Mrs. Bennett, and had a violin lesson. I was too busy, but nonetheless had to do what the Queen Victoria ordered me to do. I really was a dog for her, but I don't mind being so. I fingered the part of the letter that said 'Snake'. I wondered what the 'Snake' was doing.

"Sebastian?" I said.

"Yes, Young Master?" Sebastian said nodding his head.

"Find information on this. Can you do it in less than thirty minutes?" I said handing him the letter.

He read the letter quietly and nodded his head.

"Right away, Young Master." He said leaving the room bowing before he goes.

I stared at the marking and tried to find out what it meant. It was a flipped 'S' with a line ending into a circle at the tail. Without me knowing, I slowly dozed off.

Exactly 29 minutes later

"Young Master," Sebastian said waking me up.

I waked up with my half-asleep eyes. The picture blurred at the edges until I rubbed them. Then the picture came to full focus and I saw Sebastian's face really, really close to mine. I retorted almost flushing. Sebastian raised a perfectly-arched eyebrow and backed away.

"You took long." I muttered as I brushed away invisible dust from my coat.

"Young Master, I took only twenty-nine minutes." Sebastian said correcting me.

I waved my hand, "Okay, so what information did you retrieve?"

"For the first time, I wasn't able to bring sufficient information." Sebastian winced in the slightest bit.

My eyes flew open. I looked at Sebastian surprised.

_Sebastian wasn't able to bring….any information? That is impossible._

"However, I do know that, not only do all the girls have similar markings on their cheeks, they had similar physical appearances. All of the eleven girls had brown hair along with green eyes. All of the girls' parents didn't have enemies and were of common sort." Sebastian said.

_Not enough information. I really am surprised…_

"Well…..we have to go meet _him_ again." I said dreading every single word.

I don't look forward in meeting the Undertaker very much. Sebastian nodded and bowed as I walked out of the room. Sebastian quickly put a coat around me and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Anne softly skip her way to the kitchen. Mey-Rin grinned as she saw her and gave her a thumbs-up. Anne and Mey-Rin literally looked like sisters. Same glasses, same apparel. The appearance was different. Anne had dark hair she wrapped in a bun while Mey-Rin had bright, pink hair. Their personalities and fighting skills were also far different. Anne gave a thumbs-up back and as I looked away, I felt like she was staring at me.

"Let's go and come back quickly, Young Master." Sebastian said smiling.

We simply walked across the streets. Women were gossiping and men were either making shoes or selling fruits and vegetables. Little kids were playing games. It was a normal day in the crowd. Stores flowed with customers. Phantomhive toys filled the entire racks at the toy store. When I walked by the china store, instead of the showcases filled with the usual Feynman cookware, it was filled with new plates that was labeled 'Williams Cookware' I marveled at the new scene. Women were seen dragging their husbands, brothers, and etc. into the stores. I saw a woman quickly taking the new plate and quickly purchasing it. I nodded to myself as I assessed the scene.

_They're turning more popular….._

As I walked the familiar route to the Undertaker, I heard a scream followed by a muffled scream. I whipped my head around and tried to follow the scream. Sebastian was following me. We stumbled into a dark alley with only a little light. But we saw what we needed to see. Isabelle-san was gagged, tied with hands behind her back, and blood splattered all over her face. She also had a gun pointed right to her forehead. I gazed at the person holding the gun and it was this thug. He had long white hair that came all the way to his knees and he smiled deviously. The other one had very bright orange hair and had a big, gaping scar running down his eye.

_What is Isabelle-san doing here when her butler, Anne, is in the mansion?_

"Okay pretty boy, give me the thing you are holding in your hand and I'll let you go. Otherwise you do know what will happen right?" the thug grunted with a toothy smile.

Ironically, Isabelle-san laughed. It was tingling and the thug looked at her as if she has gone mental. The thug lowered her gag and she sounded like she was choking. Her blonde hair drooped down, but was still shining. It seemed like they poured water on Isabelle-san repeatedly. Water drops were covering her head and hair. They dripped as she bobbed her hair to look at the thug.

"You'll be killed? Hell yeah." Isabelle-san smirked. What was so unusual about her smirk was that her eyes seemed to smirk too.

The thug slammed Isabelle-san in the face making blood come out of her mouth. He slapped her again and again and then finally kicking her in the stomach making her hit the other wall.

"Bastard." The thug muttered loudly.

The man next to him frowned, "Don't you think we can sell him for his pretty face and get some good money? Don't hurt him."

"Shut it." The fellow said to the other thug. He turned to Isabelle-san, "Give me the damn thing."

_What does he want?_

"Can't hear you." Isabelle-san said.

"YOU STUPID BRAT!" the thug yelled.

"It's no problem. No one's going to get you. So you'll just stay here all day until you give the thing." The other thug smiled revealing a gold tooth.

"Sebastian," I said about to ask him to rescue her until Isabelle-san started getting up.

She staggered up and winced tremendously. Isabelle-san ripped part of her sleeve off to reveal a dark, spiraling tattoo. It had these spirals and curves each in a different way. It took up half of her shoulder curving its way to just before her arm begins from her shoulder.

_Is that…a contract?_

"ANNE!" She yelled.

The tattoo started glowing dark purple. Isabelle-san clutched the tattoo as it shined a magnificent green. I gasped silently and Sebastian looked alarmed. We both exchanged glances and it was confirmed.

_It is a contract. A Faustic contract. I was right, Anne __**is**__ a demon._

"SHUT UP!" The guy screamed smacking her.

Almost instantly, out of nowhere, this thug tumbled from another corner. He had an injured arm and a bleeding forehead. The wound didn't seem to stop. Blood came out flowing like a river. He looked pretty bashed up.

"Michael? Where the hell did you go? Weren't you just her—?"

The man looked like he was losing conscious, "Give me the damn thing."

The thug fumbled with something in his hand and tossed it over to the injured man. My eyes widened when I recognized what the thing was. A bomb. The guy ripped off the trigger with his mouth and threw it over in the place he fell from. The place burst into flames, but then a tall, dark figure emerged from the flames. Its dark silhouette became visible as it walked out of the fire. It flipped over and landed right smack dab in the center of the alley. It had a familiar sense to it. The dress, the glasses, but it wasn't Mey-Rin. It was Anastasia Valentino. She had a black coat on and her long, black hair tumbled out every direction as she landed softly. It made me wonder how she would look with her glasses off. She looked….refined just like a demon would look even with the big glasses.

"You're scared of a clumsy maid?" The thug laughed seeing Anne.

"Hahaha, she is." Another ruffian sneered.

"So you're the one who came to save this prince?" A bald thug scoffed laughing.

"She's not what you thin—" The man who fell out tried to say, but what cut off.

Then what Anne did next was something I thought I would never see a demon do. She crumbled to the ground looking very somber.

"Please, let my Young Master go. I'm on duty. I have to make dinner. Please let him go." Anne said almost sniffling.

_She's scared? Is Anne even a demon! Then why did she act all high and mighty with the swordfight the other day?_

Sebastian widened his eyes and then narrowed them. I didn't even utter a sound. Anne's words put me on surprise.

"Oh ho, she's scared." One of the thugs snickered.

Isabelle-san just sat there not bothered by the fact the demon she contracted was looking scared beyond her mind. Anne looked down only allowing us to see the top of her head. Her thick locks hid her face as they almost touched the ground.

"I've got to make dinner." A ruffian said in a high voice that was too high to be Anne's.

They all started to circle Anne and almost touched her until a ruffian called out.

"Hey, this is not fun. If we go one by one, we can take our own time playing with her. Take our own quality time, "the thug smirked, "Let's enjoy her thoroughly."

The other thugs laughed in favor. Isabelle-san looked calmly as this was taking place. Anne's face was still hidden. The situation just screamed the word 'TRAGIC'. Images started flooding into my mind. My head started throbbing. I clutched my head and Sebastian whipped his head to me. I almost cried out when my head throbbed painfully. Sebastian steadied me, but the images already rushed into my head. Horrible memories taking over.

"_NOO!" I screamed._

_A malicious smirk spread on the masked face. A burning sensation ran down my body as I yelled, but nobody noticed me. I screamed, shouted, cried, but nobody heard me. Chilling laughter was heard making me clutch my head as if I was going to lose it._

The memories abruptly stopped making me go back to reality. Sebastian looked at me concerned and I grabbed him by the sleeve.

"Help Anne and Isabelle-san, Sebastian." I said instantly.

Sebastian blinked as he looked at me with concern, "Young Master, I don't advise revealing our location."

_Sebastian is right….but Isabelle-san is in…._

"Please," I heard Anne say. I turned around to look at the alley, "Let me Young Master go. I only have three hours to make dinner. Please…..So…instead of coming one by one," Anne said finally looking up. I gasped silently as her expression overwhelmed me. It looked exactly like….the masked face. She smirked making the smirk slowly take over her facial expression and the sky thundered loudly as in favor to her, "Come in groups of three and we'll finish this in ten minutes."

_What the….?_

The thugs' laughter died out swiftly and they narrowed their eyes. They stared at her in shock surprised to see the once scared maid look at them with a fearless smile. One even stepped back. Time literally froze.

Anne stood up and grinned impishly, "Scared?"

I didn't catch him, but a ruffian came behind Anne and she struck his neck with her elbow without even looking back. She unclenched her closed fit and shook her gloved fingers. The man fell down with blood coming out of his mouth.

The ruffians gawked at her in horror as she beckoned them with her finger. Three thugs yelled as they approached her and she whipped out these scale-like objects and flung it at them. The first set pinned the thugs to the wall and then the next set struck right into their hearts. A weak cry came out as they died silently. Blood oozed out of their hearts and the thick, red liquid stained the floor as they slid down the stone wall. The sky thundered and Anne smirked in response.

One tried to choke her, but she bent down only to step on the wall and kick him on the side. The thug's head met in contact with the ground and the sound of a head cracking was heard. I didn't even flinch when I heard it, but the other thugs sure did.

Anne chuckled, "Groups of three are very easy. Send groups of four instead. We can save some time."

As the four advanced towards Anne, Anne backed up slowly. The sky thundered as Anne thinly smiled at each of the thugs. They circled her like a leopard to its prey. Except this time, the prey was smarter than the predator. The men were at the most four inches taller than her, but she somehow flipped backwards and she balanced herself on the wall. Her two feet braced her as she stuck to the wall.

"This is almost too easy."

A ruffian charged at her, but she pulled out the scale-like objects again and finished him off with a scale going right through his head. He fell down dead midway trying to get Anne. Another four stormed at her full speed, but she annihilated all of them. Just when I thought it was finally, done, a thug pointed two guns at her. Anne looked a tad bit surprised, but then reverted to her smug nature.

The thug tensed and pulled both triggers at once. Anne flew to the side making the bullets hit the wall. The thug grunted in frustration and started shooting rapidly as Anne kept flipping form one place to another. A different thug came from behind and while Anne flipped, she stepped on him grabbing the two guns from the shooter. One gun was in each hand and the shooter didn't even realize she stole his guns. Airborne, she pulled both triggers making the bullet pierce the thugs' chests. She gently descended and got up slowly. She slightly wrinkled her nose as she repeatedly shot the two thugs. Anne threw the guns making them fly across the entire alley.

When she turned to face Isabelle-san, I noticed her face changed from coldness to a face full of worry. Anne sat in front of Isabelle-san and kept her hands on her knees. She sighed.

"How's the day going?" She asked.

Isabelle-san gave her a look, "Fine. Just fine. Thanks for asking."

"Glad to hear that," Anne mock smiled, "Was the perfect time to act like a child, eh? Couldn't have picked a better time." Anne nodded at Isabelle-san.

Isabelle-san just looked at Anne irritatingly. She still looked threatening despite she was tied up. Then, out of nowhere, I noticed a glint of silver metal shined near Isabelle-san's neck. Anne jumped up and grabbed the object and pulled it hard. The thug who fell from the corner fell again backwards. He crashed into the ground groaning in pain. The object that Anne clenched in her hand was a small knife. It tore the middle of her glove making a big slit. It slit her glove from her index finger to her little finger. Blood started pouring out. The thug who fell was a good three meters away from Anne. Anne hurled the sword at him and like a small bullet, it drove into the heart of the man making him grunt and then instantly die.

Anne and Isabelle-san were so close to see that I could see Isabelle-san's water-splashed face and Anne's dark, thick, red blood trickling down and slowly plopping to the ground. Despite she was hurt, Anne continued to care for Isabelle-san. She removed the ropes that were binding her feet and hands. As soon as she was done, Isabelle-san quickly took off her gag and bandaged it around Anne's injured hand. She tied it and Anne smiled as she got up. She flipped her now bandaged hand front and back.

"Gracias, Senorita." Anne said holding up a hand to support Isabelle-san.

Isabelle-san got up by herself and wobbled as she placed a hand on the stone wall to aiding herself.

"May I see what you are carrying to provoke these thugs into kidnapping you?" Anne asked directly as she placed Isabelle-san on a sturdier place, "Forgive me for the uncomfortable situation. We will reach Phantomhive's mansion as soon as possible."

Isabelle-san released her long-clenched hand. I wasn't able to see what she was holding, but it made Anne nod.

"You could have taken me along with you." Anne suggested.

"I didn't think it was necessary." Isabelle-san said hoarsely.

Isabelle-san started coughing a lot and Anne bent down in a second. She pressed her hand to Isabelle-san's forehead. Isabelle-san's cough finally finished.

"You're very warm, Senorita. Es muy calor." Anne said taking off her coat and wrapping it around Isabelle-san, "We'll be in Phantomhive-san's mansion soon."

Isabelle-san nodded as she closed her eyes. Anne swiftly parted her hair half and tied it up with a ribbon from her wrist. Anne almost picked her up if there wasn't any laughing and a swish of long, _red_ hair behind her.

"Grell Sutcliffe, at your service." It laughed.

Anne turned around and she was looking face to face with the most horribly _annoying_ reaper of them all.

* * *

><p><span>Review?<span>


	4. Maid, The Unforgiver

Another chapter! For all of you who support me, I want to give you guys a bigggg hug :D You don't know how thankful I am. Heck, my mom would be happy and proud if I did this on Thanksgiving :D And for the people who reviewed? Thanks a big bunch. *Gives virtual cookies* Eat them! Sebastian made them! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks:<strong>

_What in the world is Grell doing here?_

Sebastian, almost reflexively, winced.

"What are you still doing alive? You're supposed to be dead." Grell crooned as he flipped his long, red hair looking at Isabelle-san.

_WHAT? Isabelle-san is supposed to be dead? But why?_

Anne got up and turned around and wrinkled her nose in the slightest bit.

"Green eyes, glasses, a reaper death scythe. Definitely shinigami." She said with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"So you know what we are already? Gooood! We don't have to do the introductions. We can get right to the point." Grell grinned exposing his shark-like teeth.

Anne didn't even flinch when she saw them.

"Move! I need to collect the soul or Will won't let me go any way near him for a week~!" Grell wailed.

A small smirk spread on Anne's face.

"And if I object?" Anne said stroking her long, sleek hair.

"Now that, was the _sexiest_ thing I heard from a clumsy maid." Grell grinned twirling his chainsaw, "That's sad, but I guess we had to do this the hard way."

He charged at the alarmed Isabelle-san and Anne ran in holding the roaring chainsaw between her hands. She grunted as she got shoved against the stone wall and Isabelle-san was crouched under her back.

"It's so cute seeing you try so hard." Grell winked as he got uncomfortably close to Anne.

Anne scowled and pushed Grell causing him to recoil. Isabelle-san got up with difficulty. I noticed her leg wasn't in a good position.

"I'm finding whatever you say repulsive." Anne grimaced as she held the chainsaw.

Grell grinned and almost touched Isabelle-san's neck until Anne kicked him off. Small drops of blood appeared Isabelle-san's neckline and Anne retracted in shock. She gave Grell a bash on the head hitting her head against his.

"You're too protective of your Mistress to be a human," Grell sneered right in Anne's face with a small line of blood coming from his head, "Very strong for a woman. I…like that."

Anne grimaced. Grell was overpowering with the chainsaw while Anne had nothing. The chainsaw grinded against the stone wall as Anne protected Isabelle-san. The sound of stone crunching filled everyone's ears.

"Young Mistress, please move to a safer place." Anne said barely blinking an eye as she struggled pushing the chainsaw away.

Isabelle-san ducked out of the way to only meet the green eyes of another shinigami.

"'Ello. Ronald Know, here." The guy smiled, "Need me, sir?"

_Did he just call that homo 'sir'?_

I looked at Sebastian and I bet he had the same thought in mind.

"Collect that girl's soul. I'll handle this one." Grell called out.

Anne was irked and we could tell. She looked in shock as Ronald approached Isabelle-san in a dangerous speed.

"Young Mistress!" Anne shouted as she flipped, but then was cornered by Grell again.

_Two shinigami, one demon. This is not good….._

Sebastian must have saw something on my expression because he turned to me, "If Young Master wants, I will go help them. But please, spare a moment. I would like to see what Anne would…..do to help her Mistress."

I heard a big tear and Sebastian and I whipped our head around to see Anne's sleeve grazed off. She suddenly let go of her grip of the chainsaw making it make a gaping hole through the stone wall. She swiftly moved to the side, but Grell caught her.

"Where are you going, hon?" Grell beamed whipping off her glasses with his chainsaw.

The thick, blue glasses broke in half and Anne immediately shut her eyes.

"Don't close them. Don't you want to see your own Mistress die in front of your eyes?" Grell smirked.

Anne opened her eyes and just that second, lightning flashed with thunder. They were the greenest green ever. Not bright like a spade of grass, more like a stormy green. They almost looked electric and shocking. As if someone was to zap you with one look. They were greener than Lizzy's eyes and the other shinigami'. The eyes had infinite details; to the last eyelash, they were striking. They were a powerful contrast to her pale skin. Despite the frilly dress, she looked refined just like a demon should look like. She suddenly looked taller and more graceful. More like Sebastian. I never saw a female demon, but I have heard of them. I then understood why she didn't take the glasses off. One look at those eyes and you feel a mysterious aura conjure up inside of you. Like the person was something more than a human. Not exactly an angel, but someone on the evil side. A demon. The alarming eyes were so stunning that Grell even backed up a bit.

Sebastian was evidently surprised. He didn't know that she would look this way. She was the clumsy maid of the Williams. Now she was a green-eyed demon that protects her Young Mistress till the very end. Quite a lot to absorb in a day.

Anne leaped and gently touched another wall landing right in front of Isabelle-san. Ronald was caught by surprise and almost stopped in his path. Anne pulled out those scale-like things and threw some into Ronald's weapon causing it to jam. Anne looked like a magician doing all of this. The green eyes were the main feature that made her look refined in a modest, but superior way. From there, her face and the rest of her body just seemed to heighten in exquisiteness with her eyes. After her throw, the machine choked on them and started to make incomprehensible noises and then died out.

"WHAT? NO! I just repaired it last week!" Ronald exclaimed as he examined his now useless scythe.

Anne flipped onto the roof and Grell caught her to there. Thunder clashed as they both faced each other.

"Prepare to meet God!" Grell said running up to Anne.

Anne evaded him and gave him a blow in the stomach pushing him three meters away from her.

"God and I are not exactly the closest of friends." Anne said with a dangerous tone.

"Your eyes are filled with color. You're not human are you?" Grell wondered out loud.

"Whoever said that I was human?" Anne said.

Just then, Grell banged Anne making her fall off the roof. She flipped to the ground though her arm is heavily injured.

"This is the second time I thought hell was…..…sexy." Grell grinned as he stuck his tongue out.

Ronald, Isabelle-san, and Anne: Sweat drop.

"Aw, are you blushing?" Grell crooned as he circled Anne.

"Please don't say revolting things. It's pretty disturbing." Anne said avoiding a swipe of Grell's chainsaw.

"Aw, are you blushing?" Grell winked causing Sebastian to wince. I guess it was out of sympathy for Anne.

"Young Mistress, I believe I taught you how to ask for help." Anne said with a small smirk growing.

Isabelle gives Anne a look and shrugged her coat off instantly. She looked up and I saw strong confidence in her eyes as she pulled her sleeve to reveal a glowing tattoo.

"Anne, kill him. It's an order." She said in a thundering voice.

Anne smirked and slowly took off her long glove on her right hand. It slowly revealed a black, glowing vine-like wrapping that started from her middle finger to a bit father than her wrist-line. She closed her green-eyes to only open them again to show glowing demon eyes.

"Let's get this over with." Anne said with a slithery voice.

She circled Grell and Grell leaped at her almost chopping her head off, but she ducked. When the both jumped, it seemed like they were airborne. Time almost froze. Anne crashed against Grell knocking the wind out of him sending him flying to the stone wall. Blood covered Grell as it oozed to cover his red coat and red hair. Anne slowly descended landing gently on the ground. Ronald Knox charged at her, but without his weapon, he was useless. Anne barely glanced at him and flung the spike-like objects pinning him to another wall. He dangled like an object. I bet many of his lady-fans wouldn't like Anne for doing such to the shinigami.

It was too late when Anne realized Grell swiped his chainsaw against her sleeve causing another rip. Dark red blood gushed out of the injury like a stream from her arm. Anne flared her eyes at the pain. She certainly didn't look well. Her hair was a bit askew, was breathing a bit hard necessarily, held her injured arm as she looked at Grell. Blood dripped covering her sleeves. I could feel the tension in the situation mounting higher than the mountains. Anne flipped to where the coat Isabelle-san previously had on and turned around to see in front of her very eyes, a chainsaw. Without sparing a millisecond, she draped the coat onto the chainsaw making it die out. It growled loudly and then quietly died out.

Grell howled in unhappiness, "But, but, but, you ruined my death scythe! I eve repaired it last week too!"

"SIR?" Ronald yelled.

"What?"

"I want to give you some advice! Stay alive!" Ronald said as he tried to wiggle from the spikes' clutches.

"THAT IS NOT USEFUL!" Grell wailed as he had a WTF expression on his face.

Anne didn't heed his words and literally threw the chainsaw to the side. Anne charged at Grell only pushing him down. He backed up slightly. Anne still approached him without stopping and smiling a malicious smile only demons know how to do.

"Why? Can't you do hand-to-hand combat?" Anne said correcting her hair smirking to herself.

"You want to do hand-to-hand combat with me?" Grell winked despite his face was covered in soot and darkening bruises.

Anne found a big stone lying around and dropped it right on the bad place for all men. Grell howled as he jumped a mile and hopped up and down like a bunny rabbit. Anne just looked at him as he hopped almost everywhere.

"THAT PLACE IS SENSITIVE!" Grell screamed as he moaned in pain.

"Good." Anne said narrowing her demon eyes at Grell as she grabbed the halted chainsaw.

"THAT PLACE IS RESERVED FOR SEBAS-CHAN ONLY!" Grell wailed.

For the first time, I saw a demon look like he was going to heave. I felt the slightest bit of pity for Sebastian as he winced repeatedly. However, Anne stopped in her tracks. Fully. Her face registered surprise. She blinked her eyes and they reverted back into the striking green.

"….Sebas-chan? That sounds like a man's name." Anne said.

The word 'Sebas-chan' sounded very wrong on Anne's tongue. She sounded like she was a mother singing a lullaby or something of sort. It was shuddering to even think about.

"It is." Grell blushed, "The most handsome man from hell!"

Anne cringed. Along with Sebastian too. It was day full of smirks, cringes, and winces. All thanks to the homo.

_I think she just realized he really is a homo…. And did Grell just say 'from hell'? NO! He literally told Anne what Sebastian really is!_

"…..Hell? Oh, do you mean Sebastian? Sebastian Michaelis? Phantomhive-sama's butler?" Anne asked tilting her head.

Anne seemed oblivious to the fact that Grell said 'from hell'. Sebastian got more interested in the situation as they were talking about him. He perked up and I perked up too.

Grell narrowed his eyes at Anne, "YOU KNOW HIM?"

"You're his _lover_?" Anne said cringing on the word 'lover'.

Grell blushed while he nodded and Sebastian's demonic glare activated. His eyes flashed and I could feel that he wanted to wring Grell's neck really badly. Anne laughed quietly which was the last thing I expected her to do.

"Sebastian sure has bad taste," She laughed.

Sebastian and me: Sweat drop.

_Is she insulting Grell or Sebastian?_

Grell looked at Anne also surprised she laughed. He got up stumbling along the way.

"Makes me want to kill you more." Anne smiled.

…_What?_

"Look, you can say anything about me, but don't insult Sebastian. I'll actually kill you in one swipe." Grell cried out.

_True love?_

"Oh, really? Well, listen." Anne said going right up to Grell's face.

She was a good three inches taller than him, so she almost towered over him.

"I strongly dislike him. To even be in the same room as him is absolutely revolting." Anne said.

Sebastian backed up a bit. I could see a big surprise on his face, not to mention mine too. I blinked a couple of times to make sure I'm not dreaming. Grell looked as much as surprised as we are.

_Anne…hates Sebastian? But….why? What did he do?_

"HOW CAN YOU HATE SEBAS-CHAN! It's physically, mentally, and emotionally IMPOSSIBLE!" Grell wailed. **(A/N: Sorry for interrupting, but don't you think what Grell said is so true? *FANGIRL SQUEAL* LOL xD)**

Anne ignored him and ripped off the heavy coat on the chainsaw. The chainsaw whirred back to life and Anne approached Grell without any hesitation. Anne thrust the chainsaw into Grell, but he rushed to the side making the chainsaw only swipe air. Not realizing what he rushed into, Grell slammed his head against another stone wall and tripped over a body of a thug making him fall to the ground. Anne charged at him and almost thrust the sword into the body of Grell's bloody body until a spike thrown from an outside force jammed the chainsaw. We all looked to see a dark figure contrasted by the bright moon.

"WILL! WILLIAM! YOU SAVED ME!" Grell screamed in delight.

"Why aren't you both finishing your job? Why do I even send you on these jobs? You are causing extra paperwork on the soul that needs to be collected yet. I don't like paperwork. You've broken restriction #38: to collect the soul on time." William said in one breath.

"But, but, but, but, she came in the way!" Grell whined.

"What exactly are you doing?" William asked Ronald.

"Oh…..you know….hanging around."

"You do not have time for 'hanging around'. Do your job properly or you are going to do a worse job than this. This is so simple, how can you not collect a soul? It is an easy thing. Take the soul and come back. Simple as that. If anyone comes in the way, finish them off and then you come back WITH the soul." William said lightly landing on the ground.

Anne smiled, "Still didn't change, William?"

William looked at Anne with his normal If –you-go-against-me-I-will-do something-bad-to-you look. Anne didn't even seem affected by it. She kept on smiling. William looked at her closely and then gave the slightest surprised look that workaholic shinigami can possibly do.

"You…..."

Anne smile deepened, "Yes, it's me."

"You are supposed to be dead." William said fixing his glasses.

"You changed your death scythe, I see." Anne said glancing at William's death scythe.

They were seriously having a conversation while Anne is covered in blood and Grell is on the ground almost getting his own death scythe plunged into him. Ronald was hung like wet clothes and the dead bodies of thugs were strewn everywhere. William's eyes slightly increased in size when Anne referred to his death scythe.

"It's been five hundred years, E—" William was about to say until Anne intervened.

"For this period of time, I'm Anastasia Valentino."

"Of course I will modify my death scythe. It has been so long. Plus, some policies state the death scythe should be modified as much as possible." William said matter-of-factly.

"Anastasia, you caused me more paperwork because of this." He said nodding at the dead bodies.

"They tried to hurt my Young Mistress. They failed getting themselves hurt instead. Same with these two shinigami." Anne said stomping the ground making Grell cry out.

"If you cannot collect a simple soul, I will have to do it. Again." William said with an icy tone.

He almost walked to Isabelle-san who had a calm look on her face until Anne stepped in front of him. Anne was shorter than William by a few inches, but it didn't mean she wasn't intimidating.

"Out of my way, Anastasia. I've got a lot of paperwork ahead to do in the evening before it starts to rain and I have a couple of appointments. I will not let you make me late to any of them. I need to get this over with. Even two shinigami can't finish a simple task."

"I refuse. She's my Young Mistress and I won't allow her getting hurt. I will make sure of that till her death. I swear on this body of mine." Anne said showing her contract on her hand looking at William with no hesitation to kill him on the spot.

"You're serving this girl?" William said raising an eyebrow slightly.

Anne nodded. Just then Grell slowly got up and almost gave William a big (Should I mention tightening?) hug until William poked him right on the face with his death shears.

"OWWWWWWWWWW! That hurt, Willie." Grell wailed as he covered his face protectively.

"But this soul, it's a special one. How can it be under a contract?" William whispered to himself ignoring the wailing Grell who was right in his ear.

"Grell—" William started to say until Grell interrupted.

"Yes, Will? Do you want something? Anything you want, I can provide." Grell winked seductively.

_This guy is the most perverted person on the planet._

"Where's the scroll given to you to take this soul?" William asked.

Grell popped out an old-looking scroll and gave it to William. He studied it and glanced at Anne.

"Is your name Isabelle?" William asked glancing at the scroll and at Isabelle-san.

She got up wincing in the slightest bit due to her wobbling knee and raised her head high.

"Yes. That is me."

"Are you twelve years old?" William asked.

Isabelle-san nodded. William let out a small breath of air.

"SEE! I told you it's her! But this, Anastasia is coming in the middle of my job! She's the reason why you're mad at me, Willie! Can I kill her?" Grell said smiling his shark toothy smile.

"Good luck" Anne said with a smirk.

I could tell Sebastian was still wondering on why Anne hates him.

_Does she know him from before or something?_

"Spell your name. And make it quick." William directed at Isabelle-san.

Isabelle-san narrowed her eyes but did as she was asked to, "I-S-A-B-E-L-L-E."

Williams then turned his eyes to slits and looked at Grell.

"What happen—?" Grell said until he looked at the scroll, "Wait…..L…L-E?" He said looking at Isabelle-san with anxiousness.

Isabelle-san nodded.

"What happened?" Anne asked as William gave Grell the dirtiest look ever.

"The soul that Grell and Ronald was supposed to get, her name is spelled 'I-S-A-B-E-L' not 'I-S-A-B-E-L-L-E'" William said through his teeth.

_Oh my….… Grell's death certificate is going to be made today…_

Grell chuckled nervously and made sure he was far from William, but Anne thumped him on the head with the jammed chainsaw causing him to faint. She had fire in her eyes and so did Isabelle-san. Isabelle-san was even twitching.

"WHAT? 'L-E'? But…" Ronald sputtered.

"Dumb fool didn't even check twice." William grumbled as he kicked Grell slightly.

Grell moaned.

"Good-bye Anastasia. Hope to never see you again." William said formally, "And could you release Ronald? He's not able to remove your….spikes."

Anne was still in rage that Grell almost killed her Young Mistress, but walked over to Ronald. She picked him up like dirty clothes and settled him on the ground. The spikes fell down making Ronald sigh in relief.

"It was cold up there." He chuckled nervously as Anne gave him a glare.

"Ronald?" William said.

Ronald turned to him and saluted, "Yes, sir?"

"Drag that body with you." William ordered as he leaped to the roof.

Ronald did as he was told, but Grell got up before him.

"Only William is allowed to touch me in some places!" He said flying to where William was standing.

He almost gave William a peck on the cheek until Anne threw his chainsaw and it thumped him on side almost knocking him off.

"I was just wondering….if I see you both again, can I treat you to a drink?" Ronald said smiling.

Ronald winked and Isabelle-san gave him a plain look. However, Anne gave him a glance.

"If you weren't shinigami and if you just didn't try to kill my Young Mistress, you would have had a measly chance of me saying yes."

"Oh….."Ronald said looking down and then brightened and winked, "There's always a next time."

The three shinigami vanished into air and there was only Anne and Isabelle-san there. Including Sebastian and me too, but they didn't know that. Anne kneeled down in front of Anne with her hand on her chest.

"I am deeply sorry for not carrying out your order of killing that shinigami."

Isabelle-san gave her a glance and Anne looked up. Isabelle-san nodded and Anne got up. She had a mysterious look on her face. It was blank, but it felt like something was there.

"Anne. You have that look on your face when you really want to say something, but trying to avoid it. Just say it." Isabelle-san said sitting down on a big rock.

Anne looked doubtful for a second and then did the most unexpected thing I could expect from a demon: whine. A lot.

"He had to come right now when I'm so busy." Anne whined.

Isabelle-san heaved a big sigh like she knew this was coming, "Anne, don't act like a child."

Anne switched from annoyed to a laughing face, "Quite hypothetical, aren't we?"

Isabelle-san scowled and Anne chuckled once more. Anne then sat down on the ground and inspected Isabelle-san injuries.

"Is the nickname for shinigami 'headaches'?" Anne said shaking her head.

The corners of Isabelle-san's mouth quivered showing a small smile. Anne pulled out a new glove and stretched her hand into it. It covered the contract on her hand and she started to assemble Isabelle-san's shoes.

"Phantomhive-san's butler is a…demon?" Isabelle-san asked slowly.

Anne looked up at Isabelle-san and smiled softly. Sebastian was quiet as he observed what was going on.

"That's right, Young Mistress."

"How do you know?" Isabelle-san said looking at Anne with a strong gaze.

"The moment I entered the room at the palace. I felt an aura not quite like a human's." Anne answered.

Sebastian released his knitted eyebrows and a small smile formed on his lips.

"But…then, Phantomhive-san's the….." Isabelle said looking up at Anne.

Anne nodded and then smiled, "It's quite common demons aren't fond of each other. But some also have a mutual peace with each other. Mine is not the latter."

"But why?" Isabelle-san asked.

Anne just gave her a small smile, "That is a secret. I will reveal it some other time."

"Just don't cause any commotion at the mansion. Fighting with another demon is not exactly going to be pretty and systematic, so just don't cause any fight, commotion, or any argument." Isabelle-san directed.

Anne gave a somewhat offended look, "Me? I would not do such."

Isabelle-san rolled her eyes, "Right. You won't."

"I won't, Young Mistress. But what if he starts it first?" Anne replied.

Isabelle-san sighed, "Why would he in the first place?"

"Oh, I don't know. But anyway, why are you on his side?" Anne whined.

"Oh my, I'm not on anybody's side. I'm just explaining." Isabelle-san said stroking her temples.

Anne finished tying one shoe and worked on the other. After she was done, she pecked at her dress and picked up her broken glasses.

"Sad, I was actually starting to like it. Though it was so bothersome." Anne said.

"You look like a twin sister of Phantomhive-san's servant, Mey-Rin, with those glasses."

Anne chuckled, "Speaking of clothes, did Young Mistress develop a taste for cross-dressing?"

Isabelle-san turned red and scowled slightly, "If I go out as a girl in boy clothes, it will be more embarrassing. How am I supposed to know Phantomhive-san would figure it out on the first day?"

"Phantomhive-sama is extremely clever though he's just a child, very like you. Very well. After this case, we will go to the tailor." Anne nodded smiling a little.

"Did Sebastian find out you are a demon too?" Isabelle-san asked.

_Yes._

"I do not know. If he did, he doesn't show any sign of it. Even if he does figure it out, I am not worried." Anne answered.

"Why is that?" Isabelle-san asked.

"One, I can resolve some matters with him. It's about time. Two, throw away these glasses. They are so annoying to wear. Do I have to get used to these for a long time?" Anne replied pouting in the slightest bit.

"Anne, don't act like a child." Isabelle-san said ironically.

Anne chuckled, "Still so hypothetical, Young Mistress."

Isabelle-san started coughing and shivered.

"Your eyes really are very bright." Isabelle-san said while coughing.

Anne laid her hand on Isabelle-san's forehead.

"You really are sick if you're complimenting me." Anne smiled.

"How are you going to hide your eyes now, Anne? When your glasses are broken." Isabelle-san smirked testing Anne.

Anne just smiled and pulled out of her front pocket a new pair of glasses. Isabelle-san nodded. Anne slid them on. It made her look like Mey-Rin again, but we knew how she truly looked like. Her presence wasn't the same like before. She looked different. Just then, Anne picked up Isabelle-san slowly and slung her gently over her shoulder.

"What are you doing? Put me down!" Isabelle-san said wiggling.

Anne quickly settled her down.

"What happened, Young Mistress?" Anne asked.

"I can walk!" Isabelle-san said turning red.

Anne looked down, "With that foot?"

Isabelle-san tried walking and then stumbled. She tried to walk more and then tripped almost causing a face-palm if Anne didn't hold her steadily. She turned to Anne flushed.

"Fine…Help me." Isabelle-san murmured.

"What, Young Mistress? I can't hear you." Anne smirked softly.

Isabelle-san scowled slightly and then sneezed.

Anne laughed, "Did Young Mistress just sneeze? That was cute."

Isabelle-san flushed red, "Don't be irritating, Anne."

Anne picked Isabelle-san up and carried her bridal style.

"Speaking of irritating, how Renée is to you, that's how Sebastian is to me." Anne remarked smirking in the slightest bit.

_Who is Ren__é__e?_

Isabelle-san nodded, "Oh…."

Anne started walking the other way so we couldn't see their faces anymore.

"But I at least don't like him back." Anne chuckled.

Then a big aura of darkness foiled around Anne and she chuckled again, "Very good demonic aura, Young Mistress. Quite good…..for a human."

Then Anne's body and Isabelle-san's body enveloped into darkness and we couldn't see them anymore. Sebastian got up with a slightly puzzled expression. He offered a hand of help, but I got up by myself.

"Sebastian, do you know Anne from before?" I asked.

"If I do, then I might not remember, Young Master. I met many female demons in many forms and appearances. I cannot recognize Anne or why she has an intense dislike for me." Sebastian replied.

_Then how…..?_

"I find that amusing." Sebastian smiled softly, "To hear her rant on her dislike for me when I am just a few meters away."

"I never saw a demon like her before. She whines quite a lot." I said shaking my head.

"I agree." Sebastian said having a small smile, "We will have to figure it out. Excuse me for this, Young Master." Sebastian said suddenly picking me up.

"What the?" I exclaimed.

Sebastian smiled softly, "Your words are quite similar to Lady Isabelle's."

I scowled at him, but he didn't seem to heed it. He jumped in one leap onto the roof where Anne and Grell fought. Thunder clashed and it slowly started to drizzle. I could feel the faint cold drops on my forehead as Sebastian literally flew to the mansion. As we sped to the mansion, I heard him murmur something to himself. It was low, but audible enough for me to hear.

"Interesting woman…."

I smirked and we reached the mansion where Mey-Rin and Finny were at the garden.

"Master! Lady Isabelle has a bad cold. And she's a bit bloody because she tripped!" Finny said running to me.

_Well, she's not lying. She did trip._

"Get inside. It's raining and a storm is coming ahead." I directed.

Mey-Rin and Finny scurried inside and Sebastian and I got inside the mansion too. Sebastian rushed over and handed me a dry towel. I quickly dried myself and started walking to the stairs.

"I'll be in my study." I said without glancing back.

"Very well." Sebastian bowed and replied.

_I have to work on this case._

I knew I had a lot of work to do, but the incident wouldn't leave my mind. I opened the door to my study and settled myself on my desk. I sorted through the papers given by the Queen.

_The killer is most likely a man due to the unique stamp and structure of the ring. Plus it looks very big, so it might be a well-built man._

"Young Master." Sebastian said.

I looked up to see the demon presenting me some tea. Sebastian poured it into a cup and scooped some refined sugar and tipped it into the tea. He gave me the cup and I took it and took a sip of it. As usual, it was great.

_Now, where was the contract that Earl Simmons gave me?_

"I have to go find something." I told Sebastian getting up and walking out the door.

Sebastian bowed, "Very well, Young Master."

He followed me as I walked through the hallways. I saw Anne walking towards a room.

"Anne?" I said calling her.

She turned around. I suddenly had the image of her without her glasses come into my mind. It replaced her current state.

"Yes, Phantomhive-sama?" She replied tilting her head.

"…..How is Lady Isabelle?" I asked.

Anne smiled, "She has a minor cold and a slightly dislocated ankle. She will be fine soon. Thank you for asking."

The perspective of her completely changed when I saw her true form.

"I'm glad. Will she be joining dinner?" I nodded.

"Shortly, Phantomhive-sama." Anne answered.

"Do you need any extra bed-sheets?" Sebastian asked.

"It is not needed." She said in the slightest bit coldly and started to walk away until she gave a blank glance, "But thank you anyway."

Sebastian smiled and I rolled my eyes.

_I don't know what state the mansion will be in once these two demons get into a fight._

**Sebastian POV**

I walked inside of the kitchen to see Anne stirring something. I worked on the main entrée until I heard a clang and clash. I looked to see Anne holding Mey-Rin in one arm and a big pile of dishes on the other arm.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, Sebastian! I tripped over something and then the dishes fell! I'm incredibly sorry!" Mey-Rin sputtered turning bright red.

_That idi—_

Anne set the dishes aside and steadied the blushing Mey-Rin.

"Are you alright, Mey-Rin?" Anne asked Mey-Rin holding her hand looking into her eyes.

Mey-Rin turned bright red and started sputtering a lot.

"I'm fine, Anne. Thank you for catching me. And I'm incredibly sorry for almost dropping the dishes on you. Really, I had no idea I will drop them on you. Did you get hurt anywhere? If you did I'm extremely sorry. Oh wait, no, you're fine, but just in case you find one, then I'm really very sorry. You could have gotten incredibly hurt. I saw you in here and wanted to talk to you and then—"

"Calm down. I'm alright. You are the one who has gotten hurt." Anne said smiling and pointing to a cut on Mey-Rin's arm.

_She is quite considerate for a demon…._

Anne walked to a cupboard and grabbed a small jar. She took the lid off to reveal bright orange paste inside. She walked over and applied a generous amount onto Mey-Rin's cut.

"It might sting, but the cut will go away." Anne nodded.

Mey-Rin grinned and instantly hugged the surprised Anne. Mey-Rin hugged Anne quite tightly and I saw Anne squirm somewhat.

"Thank you, Anne-chan! You're the best!" She said running off.

Anne was still surprised and chuckled to herself as she went back to work. I went back to my work too.

"You made quite a friendship with Mey-Rin, _Anne-chan_." I remarked deciding to humor myself for the time-being.

"You should try it sometime, _Sebas-chan_." Anne said with the equal smugness in her tone.

I winced slightly at that nickname.

_That bastard Grell…._

"I suggest you don't call me that name." I said almost growling turning me around.

"I will try, _Seba-chan_. Oh, I'm sorry." Anne said giving me a mock smile.

I was a good inches taller than her and I could evidently tell she disliked that. I narrowed my eyes and she did the same thing.

_How is it possible that she can look more intimidating than me?_

"Your main entrée is burning." I smirked.

"Mine is already done. It is yours." Anne said leaving the kitchen.

I immediately turned around to see the corners slightly darkening and I scowled. I couldn't help but scowl and smile amused at Anne.

_She is quite interesting. Very unlike from other women. Of course she is a demon, but she is different. Now what is it that you possibly hate about me?_

* * *

><p><span>Please review? Haha, I just love the fact that Anne is the complete opposite of demons. Sarcastic, a bit childish, and informal. But the scary thing is that she can get really serious when she wants to. Sigh, writing the next chapter is gonna be a breeze if you click that Fanfiction author-luvin' review button. ;D <span>

~Swahili


	5. Maid, The Jester

Another chapter 8D Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts! :D You guys are the best! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel POV<strong>

After I found the paper, I decided to trash it. No use by any means. When Sebastian came in to tell me promptly that dinner is read, I noticed him being a bit irked. The smile and the twinkling eyes looked welcoming, but his eyebrows were in a knitted brow. I sighed as I put my feather away getting out of the room.

"Do not tell me you started a fight with Anne already. I am planning to keep the mansion intact, you know." I said giving him a backwards glance as I descended the stairs.

"Not at all, Young Master. I only do what you order me to do. To breathe, I will breathe. To not breathe, then I will not breathe. And if we were to start a quarrel, she will be the first one to cause it." Sebastian replied.

"As Isabelle-san said, don't act like a child." I said getting into my seat.

"As Anne said, aren't you being hypothetical, Young Master?" Sebastian said with a twinkle in his eyes.

I gave him a scowl and then Mey-Rin, who just came into the room, gasped turning scarlet in the face.

"Young Master! Look at that!" She said pointing to the direction where the stairs is.

I was already irritated, "What has happened now, Me—"

My words stopped when I saw Anne carrying Isabelle-san down like a princess. Anne was having a small smile on her face while Isabelle-san was flushed pink the face. Her wig was off, so it looked really like she was a princess. One of her shoes was taken off to reveal a bandaged foot. She held onto Anne for dear life of it and when she finally got onto the stable ground and near her chair, Anne set her down.

Isabelle-san was flustered as she sat down, "I am extremely sorry. My foot is injured while I was taking a walk."

_She lies perfectly without any flaw. Hmmph….impressive._

I gave her a small smile, "It is alright. Let us have dinner."

The two demons did the introductions of the meal and finally served it. After we finished, Anne and Sebastian started taking the plates away. I could tell Anne was giving daggers to Sebastian with those big glasses covering them.

After we have eaten the dessert, I dabbed the napkin at my mouth and said, "Will you be able to meet my study, Lady Isabelle? We have to discuss on the case together. Surely you have received Queen Victoria's letter?"

Isabelle-san nodded, "Yes, I have received it. And I will come to your study shortly, Earl Phantomhive."

"Please call me Ciel. It is a bother to say the entire name out." I replied setting my plate down only to be taken by Sebastian.

Isabelle-san gave me a surprised glance, "Okay, _Ciel_. You may call me Isabelle, if you wish."

"Okay, I-Isabelle." I nodded surprising myself by hesitating.

Sebastian finished setting the plates away and I got up. Just then, Anne came back and I thought something.

"Anne?"

"Yes, Phantomhive-sama?" Anne said looking up.

"Come to my study along with Isabelle too, alright?"

Anne smiled and pushed her glasses up, "Surely."

I got up and hurriedly went to study with Sebastian following behind me.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you invite Anne too, Young Master? Honestly, I do not see the need." Sebastian asked.

I smirked to myself, "Do I hear something burning, Sebastian?"

"All of the flames in the kitchen are turned off, Young Master. No need to worry about something burning." Sebastian slyly countered.

I rolled my eyes and entered my study. I sorted through the heaps of papers on my desk and found Queen Victoria's letter. Just then, Isabelle and Anne came inside the room. Anne stood while Isabelle slowly eased into the chair.

"Did you gather any information about this case?" I asked Isabelle.

Isabelle nodded, "Yes, I have. But first, what information have you gathered?"

I gave Sebastian a look and he started talking.

"Not only do all the girls have similar markings on their cheeks, they had similar physical appearances. All of the eleven girls had brown hair along with green eyes. All of the girls' parents didn't have enemies and were of common sort." Sebastian explained.

"Did any of these girls have any link? Sister, cousin, aunt, any sort?" Isabelle asked.

"I strongly believe not. They do not have any clue of each other than they are families who have had a victim murdered in the same way." Sebastian answered promptly.

"Did the killer leave anything behind? Like fingerprints, footprints, jewelry, anything that could be useful." Isabelle asked thinking deeply.

"I'm afraid not." Sebastian replied looking a tad bit disappointed with himself.

_Well, he really didn't get any sufficient information…._

"Your turn, Isabelle. Did you get any information?"

Isabelle gave a small glance at Anne and Anne nodded her head.

"These girls do not seem inflicted with anything. No diseases, normal fevers and flus. According to their family, they were charming, happy little girls. One was almost about to be married too. They were of common sort so they didn't have much jewelry with them. When the bodies were found, they were always found already a day old. The killer did it so cleverly that he or she made sure no evidence was left behind." Anne said in a discreet tone.

"That is impossible. He or she had to have left something behind." Isabelle said in a bold tone.

"If it were, then we would have found out something by now." I said sighing.

"That leaves us no choice." Sebastian said with a smile tugging at his corners.

"We have to go to _him_." I said regretting every word that came out of my mouth.

"_Him_?" Isabelle said confused.

"You will see." I said grumbling.

**LINE BREAK**

We arrived in front of the shop and I grimaced as we entered. The sign was still dangling from the last time Sebastian made him laugh.

"The Undertaker." I heard Isabelle murmur to herself.

When we entered, it was the same as always. Coffins, spider-webs, and I could swear I saw a a couple of rats scurry by. Isabelle wrinkled her nose in the slightest bit. Just then, the Undertaker popped out a coffin right next to Anne who didn't flinch when he got up. Since there were no chairs, we had to sit on the coffins not knowing whatever was inside of the and if it's alive or possibly dead.

"Well, well, well, Earl Phantomhive. What graces you to visit me?" The Undertaker said giving his trademark smile, "Oh and you have new people with you today. Such a delight to see new faces." The Undertaker said creepily keeping a fingernail under Isabelle.

Isabelle gave him a look and he chuckled, "Interesting one you've got here."

He took his finger and gaze off of her and gave me a toothy smile, "So I'm wondering why the Earl is here."

"I think you know why we are here." I said narrowing my eyes.

"You're wondering about those cute little girls who got killed in the most random way, isn't it?" The Undertaker said. Not to be stating the obvious, of course.

"Yes, we want some information." Isabelle said moving a bit since a rat scurried over her toes. I could tell she was trying to not grimace.

"Why, your butler wasn't able to retrieve enough information, Earl Phantomhive?" The Undertaker laughed.

I felt Sebastian's eyes narrow, but I knew he kept it in control.

"Oh, and I didn't forget you. You're the girl's maid, aren't you? What is your name?" The Undertaker said edging near Anne.

Though I couldn't see it, I knew Anne was narrowing her eyes too.

"Anastasia." I heard her answer.

"Ah, resurrection. Coming back from death. Returning to life." The Undertaker said relishing the moment.

"I believe we are here for something other than discussing the meaning of my name," Anne said sounding a bit like her true self than the maid self.

"Ah, straight to the point, eh? I like that. But the Earl knows that it comes with a price."

"Money?" Isabelle asked.

"No, no, what use will I have with money? All I want is a good laugh or to be more specific, a smile. A genuine one. From the Earl, of course." The Undertaker laughed making the room boom.

_I…..I forgotten….how to smile…..as if I were….happy._

Sebastian seemed to have noted my uneasiness because he started to speak until he was cut off by the Undertaker.

"Ah, I have never seen a girl with such a serious face before. Always cheery and smiling. Too bright. However you are too damp. If the Earl is not willing, will the Countess be willing?" The Undertaker said chuckling at Isabelle.

Isabelle turned away and I noticed she was uncomfortable too.

Sebastian walked up and said, "If you all can, please step outside. This will not take more than minute. However, do not try to look inside."

"Perhaps, I will try." Anne said slowly.

The Undertaker gave her a surprised look. Isabelle gave Anne a shocked look.

"Ah, the Maid wants to do it. Let me be, Butler. I want to see what jokes the Maid has up her sleeve." The Undertaker grinned.

Sebastian looked doubtful, but then smiled with his eyes closed, "Alright."

"Do not look. Do not even attempt to look." Anne said with steel in her voice.

Sebastian, Isabelle, and I just went to the door until Sebastian stopped walking.

"One minute, My Lord." Sebastian said nodding his head.

He walked in front of me and pretended to close the door with a loud thump. Silence followed until Anne's voice interrupted it.

"I said do not even try, Sebastian." She said with a slight laugh and I sensed Sebastian's murder intent rising. I think I'm starting to like Anne.

He opened the door for both of us and we waited outside. Isabelle had her hand to her forehead and was looking down while murmuring something. I wondered what was wrong. Before I could ask, a high pitch scream followed by uncontrollable laughter. After it ceased, we just stared at shock as the sign almost fell on Isabelle. She stepped out of the way gladly and it went crashing down.

"Anne is very similar to you, Sebastian, when she wants to make the Undertaker laugh." I remarked to Sebastian who blinked his eyes a couple of times.

"I wish in personality." I heard Isabelle mutter.

Anne appeared and smiled, "It is done. You may come in."

Isabelle grumbled as she went inside, "Did you scare him or make him laugh? That is a question I would like to ask."

Anne kept a slightly hurt look, "I would not scare someone for the mere pleasure of it."

Isabelle rolled her eyes. I felt like snorting. Sebastian had a small smirk on his face.

_You didn't mind so much yesterday._

"You still didn't answer my question." Isabelle reminded as she pushed away some spider webs.

"Well, in the state of fear he was laughing." Anne replied.

Isabelle sighed and almost sat down on a coffin that was opening. The Undertaker was inside of it and his expression was a mix between distress and utter laughter.

"I will tell you everything that I know. I didn't have such a good laugh in so long!" The Undertaker said looking a bit dreamily to Anne.

"Go ahead." Isabelle said a bit impatiently as the Undertaker was not saying anything.

"What is the main conflict that tends to happen between humans these days? Some people say scandals, some people say rumors, but it is actually pure jealousy. Out of jealousy, a human can do anything. Even kill innocent girls." The Undertaker grinned.

He grabbed Isabelle gently and slowly made a small circle on her cheek, "With this mark, these girls' destinies were sealed. This is what tied these girls with an unusual bond. Now, while one of the bodies was sent to me, I noticed this." He held up something very thin, that I couldn't see it until he took out a magnifier. It was one hair strand.

"Hair?" Isabelle asked.

"Yes, I thought it might have been someone from Scotland Yard, but no one had this color of hair."

"And the color is…?" I said prompting him to tell me.

"Bright green. Very rare to find, though a few people have this done. You can name the people who have this color of hair on one of your hand." The Undertaker said giving us a wicked smile.

_Green hair, huh?_

"Very well. Thank you for the information." Anne said giving the Undertaker a polite nod.

"Thank you for the….incredible laugh." The Undertaker said giving her a grin that might look a bit forced.

"I have one more thing to say. The killer planned it very cleverly. _When_ to do it, _where_ to do it, and _how_ to do it." The Undertaker said pushing a coffin lid aside.

Anne and Sebastian were in deep thought and we started walking out until the Undertaker called out my name.

"Earl Phantomhive? Just a moment, please?" He sang.

I rolled my eyes and I felt Sebastian's protective gaze on me. I gave him a nod to move on and he understood.

"What is it?"

_What does he want now?_

"That girl, the one with the long and dark hair, is she one of the Queen's Dog?" The Undertaker asked surprisingly serious.

"More like Snake. Yes, she is, but what is wrong with Isabelle?" I added.

"Ah, no 'san', I guess you must be close." The Undertaker laughed.

"Nothing of such." I said turning a bit red.

"Well, her maid next to her, she has a wonderful mask. I hope you know that." The Undertaker nodded closing the coffin lid over him.

"You figured just now? I figured long time before." I whispered smugly.

The Undertaker's laugh echoed as the coffin lid shook, "I will never doubt you again, Earl."

We climbed into the carriage while Sebastian drove. Anne and Isabelle sat together while I sat along in front of them.

"Can this Undertaker be the one who killed them? He knows an awful a lot about them." Isabelle asked me.

I shook my head, "Not likely. He gets the dead bodies of the girls and does…whatever he does to them." I answered.

"Anne." Isabelle said.

"Yes, Young Mistress?"

"Go get a list of all the green-haired people. And get the timings on when the body was discovered and when it was actually killed. That should be an easy task for you." Isabelle said looking directly at Anne.

Anne smiled, "Too easy, may I add. I'll be there before you arrive at the mansion."

I felt a strong urge to smirk, but I decided to play dumb for once, "You are going right now? But the carriage is moving and it's moving pretty fast since Sebastian is driving."

Anne smirked, "It won't be a problem, Earl Phantomhive. I will be fine."

And so, she opened the carriage door and we could see the rushing streets as we drove.

"See you momentarily." Anne nodded to both for us and then she went out leaving Isabelle and me alone.

"Will she be alright?" I asked Isabelle giving her a 'sincere' look.

"You shouldn't be asking, Ciel." Isabelle said giving me a dark smile.

I returned it, "Just asking."

"She's Anne, of course she'll be fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian POV<strong>

"The Undertaker was being quite vague for some reason." I murmured to myself as I drove the carriage.

Women gossiped and dragged their relatives inside stores and boys were selling newspapers. There was no commotion, so it was easy driving the carriage then. Then, suddenly a big blur went past me and the horse almost snorted when it sensed it. I smiled.

_Anne._

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel POV<strong>

We arrived at the mansion and Anne opened the door and smiled.

"Oh, you're here already?" I asked Anne.

"What took you so long?" Isabelle said dismissively.

"Did you make tea?" Sebastian asked knowing he would make Anne mad.

Anne was a good actress; at least she didn't look like she was going to rip Sebastian's head off.

"Yes, and I even made Young Mistress's favorite pastry." Anne replied.

_Sweet?_

Anne gave me a small smile, "I am thinking Phantomhive-sama wants a slice too?"

I turned slightly red and nodded. We sat down and she gave me a cup of tea and almost a slice of cake until Sebastian intervened.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes slightly at Anne, "He won't be having that. It might ruin his appetite."

_That bastard…._

Anne only gave him a look, "Though he may not act as much as one, Phantomhive-sama is a child. And children love sweets."

I just took the plate from her hand and took a bite of it. It was just as good as Sebastian's maybe even richer. Isabelle gave me small smile as I devoured the cake.

I could sense Sebastian glaring at Anne and walked closer to Anne until he stood right next to her.

"_I strongly dislike him. To even be in the same room as him is absolutely revolting."_

Anne edged away from him and she forced a smile while Sebastian looked amused.

"Did you do what you were told?" Isabelle asked Anne as she took a sip of her tea.

Anne took out two medium-sized scrolls.

"There are only four people who have green hair in London. Earl Shames, Earl Damon, Earl Michael, Countess Veronica. As you can see, all of them are of nobility and all of them have original birth hair color. However, the Countess dyed her hair only a streak, so she is not much of a suspect, but still is one."

Anne picked up the other scroll which looked longer.

"There were a total of eleven girls killed. Rachel Oxford's body was found on Sunday of the first week of last month. Maria Carson was found on Tuesday of the same week. Gemma Fredrick was found on Friday of the same week. In the following week, Deidre Murphy was found on Sunday and another girl named Mary Murphy was found on the following Tuesday. Esther Westmont was also found on Friday of the same week. Nancy Jackson was found next week on Sunday with Hannah Burton found on T—"

I interrupted Anne, "They waited this long after eleven girls died to tell us. What do they think of themselves?"

"Were they going to wait more?" Isabelle said under her breath.

"I notice a familiar pattern. Sunday, Tuesday, and Friday. Same pattern." Sebastian remarked.

"The report says that each body was exactly a day old when found. So it must be Saturday, Monday, and Thursday." Anne nodded.

"Did you get the locations where the bodies were found?" Isabelle asked as she set her cup aside.

Anne pulled the scroll to reveal a small map she made. Red dots were made to show where the body was killed. They were scattered everywhere.

"It is pretty much random." I noted.

Anne almost nodded until she stopped and smiled, "Not quite."

"Wait…..Anne, connect the dots. The dots that the closest to each other." Isabelle directed.

Anne did as she was told and connect the dots and I widened my eyes. And so did Isabelle. The figure it made. The symbol on the ring marked on each of the girls. A flipped 'S' with a line ending into a circle at the tail. Except the tail wasn't made fully.

"Anne, put a dot above curve." Sebastian directed.

Anne did as she was told and the symbol showed fully in its glory. The mark on every girl's cheek.

"He's been killing girls in certain areas to make that symbol." Isabelle whispered.

"And so his next target is in that area." I nodded.

"Today is Wednesday, so tomorrow. In that area, another girl is going to die." Isabelle said giving me a look.

"Where is that area predicted to be the next spot?" I asked Sebastian.

He looked at the map carefully.

"It is right behind an Earl's mansion. Earl Simmons to be exact." Sebastian nodded.

"I have heard of him." Isabelle nodded.

"I got a ball invitation from him." I said below my breath.

Sebastian and Anne heard me.

"A ball, you say? We cannot just go behind an Earl's mansion. It will be quite suspicious." Anne explained to me.

"Young Master, do not tell me you already rejected to the invitation." Sebastian said smiling with his eyes flashing.

Sweat drop. I turned pink. And then turned around in my chair.

Sebastian gave me a mock smile, but his eyes told me he was irked, "I have told you _many_ times, Young Master, to _not_ reject any more invitations because it is _important_ to maintain your social status in the society."

I was thinking that if I saw his face right now, I might disappear.

"Do not laugh, Young Mistress. You aren't any better." Anne said in a chiding tone.

"Anne, how can I go like this? I do not think people can waltz with a foot like this." Anne said in a peeved tone.

I turned around in my chair and didn't meet Sebastian's eyes, but was looking right at Anne.

"You received that invitation weeks before this happened." Anne said narrowing her eyes.

"Anyway, I did not reject or say anything to the invitation." I said saving Isabelle before she could respond. I could tell she was grateful. I bet if Anne didn't have her big glasses, she would have burned Isabelle with those eyes.

"You did not do anything? That is very surprising." Sebastian said blinking his eyes.

"Accept it. We will go into their party and since they are Earls and a Countess, they will surely come. And since tomorrow is Thursday, it will be even surer since they would want to kill a girl that day." Isabelle nodded.

I had a strong urge to groan, but I didn't.

"Earl Simmons is famous for being a braggart. Even this ball is to dedicate to one of his businesses being successful." Isabelle continued.

"How do you know of this?" Anne asked rather suspiciously.

Isabelle turned pink and said in a quiet voice, "I got the invitation too. But I didn't think it was useful till now."

All Anne did was sighing.

"That will be a problem. It will be impossible to escape his bragging moments." I said looking down thinking.

"Anne, just say it." Isabelle said rather dismissively.

I looked up and saw a smirk forming on Anne's mouth. It looked no different than Sebastian's when he was...doing something to Beast.

"It might be a bit difficult for both of you." Anne nodded.

_Difficult? For me? What a joke._

Isabelle smirked, "Difficult? For me? You are quite funny, Anne."

"There is no such thing as difficult for my Young Master." Sebastian said smiling.

_That is right, demon._

"Well, does Earl Phantomhive know how to tighten a corset?" Anne said smirking wider.

* * *

><p><span>Please review? And just to tell, there is going to be no romance between Anne and Sebastian. Anne...well in the next chapters, you might see why. My total reviews goal is 13 reviews. So that means two reviews :)<span>


	6. Maid, The Dancer

****Yikes, it's been very long since I updated...right? Sorry about that :( I was so busy about he other story! I promise that I'll update this story often too! :)

And MUCHO MUCHO thanks to all the advice and compliments given by my reviewers, alerters, and favoriters! :D Love you guys :)

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel POV<strong>

I froze in my spot.

_Again?_

I glared at Sebastian who winced slightly, "Did I speak too soon….Young Master?"

_What do you think?_

I cleared my throat, "If Anne may outline the plan, we shall do so accordingly."

Anne just smirked.

* * *

><p>"Young Master….this is quite similar to your previous dress. This dress, however, is a deep purple." Sebastian noted.<p>

"Thank you for your observation. Now will you shut up and tie this impossible ribbon!" I exclaimed.

Sebastian smiled, "Very well."

In a swift motion, he tied it up making it lay very delicately against the blonde wig.

"My Master is now a Mistress." Sebastian smirked.

"Shut up, demon." I muttered.

Sebastian's smile widened.

"Stop smirking, idiot." I said turning red.

"Speaking of idiocracy, I wonder is Anne is done readying her Young Mistress." Sebastian nonchalantly said.

I rolled my eyes at his silliness.

_I wonder when they are finally going to acknowledge they're both demons….and then possible break down this mansion of mine._

"There, all done." Sebastian nodded fixing my hair.

"And what are you supposed to be?" I asked glancing at his outfit.

He smirked, "Supposedly, your fiancé."

I widened my eyes and turned redder than a beet.

"What are you talking about?" I exclaimed.

"Well, Young Mas— Mistress, I cannot come as your butler, can I? Neither can I come as a teacher as I already used that notion. So I was left with this." Sebastian smiled.

_You seem too happy with this idea._

"Do you have a problem with this idea, Young….Mistress?" Sebastian asked looking amused.

I scowled at the demon, "I do not. It's just a really strange idea you have used."

"But I like it." Sebastian simply said with a small smirk on his face.

I looked away so he doesn't he see my redness, "Very well then."

Sebastian held the door for me and I walked out delicately like a girl would. When we both walked to the top of the stairs, we saw Anne at the bottom of the stairs sitting down. Her back was faced to us, so she couldn't see our arrival.

"ANNE!"

We turned to see Mey-Rin screaming at the top of her lungs with a full tea-cup in her hand.

Anne turned around to her left, so she still couldn't see us, "Yes?"

"I brought you some— AAUGGGH!"

Mey-Rin tripped and tumbled down the stairs while Anne just looked in shock and instantly got up. In that moment, I noticed her apparel. Her dress was the exact, exact color of her eyes. Electric green. Her dark hair was in tresses all the way down to her waist. But the apparel was slightly destroyed with her wearing those glasses. Finally, Mey-Rin reached the bottom and she groaned in pain.

Anne then laughed out loud and ironically, it sounded like an angel laughing instead of the….opposite. I noticed that Sebastian had a small smile on his face.

"You are…such a…..good friend." Mey-Rin groaned.

Anne chuckled, "I'm sorry. Here."

She pulled Mey-Rin up and Mey-Rin steadied herself and then she gasped loudly, "Anne!"

"Yes?" Anne said confused.

"YOU LOOK SO PRETTY!" Mey-Rin squealed.

_God, Mey-Rin…._

Anne flashed a smile, "Thank you."

"That dress….it's so…green." Ms. Obvious informed her.

"I noticed." Anne smirked.

"You look….ohmygosh…you look an angel!" Mey-Rin giggled.

Everybody, everything seemed like they froze. I had to stifle a snort.

_Oh wow, Mey-Rin. Very smart indeed to call a demon an angel._

The smile disappeared on Anne's face ad she just looked at Mey-Rin, "Did you say '_angel_'?"

Sebastian chuckled quietly.

"Yeah…." Mey-Rin said looking more confused than ever, "Like an angel…with a green dress."

Anne tried not to scowl, "Is that a compliment?"

"Yeah, of course, an angel. It's good to look like them…..You know, since they're heavenly ….beings…." Mey-Rin pointed out as if it was so obvious.

I looked at Sebastian and I noticed he was trying very hard not to laugh out loud.

Anne sighed, "Alright then…why have you called me?"

"Oh! I brought you some…..tea." She said looking at the almost empty tea cup.

_Oh no….._

"Oh, you made some?" Anne asked.

Mey-Rin grinned and nodded, "Well, there is some left. And yes! I made it just for you! I hope you like it!"

_Oh no…._

Everybody in the mansion knew to never drink tea made from Mey-Rin. It was enough to make an adult faint. Everyone has had the bitter experience. That includes Sebastian who winced every five seconds for days. And then, to my horror, Anne then took the cup. I then saw Anne drink it and as I said, her face just contorted. Her eyes were wide and she stared at Mey-Rin in probably shock. Next to me, Sebastian was laughing silently.

"Is it good?" Mey-Rin grinned obviously not understanding her facial expressions.

Anne just nodded and she looked like she was in deep, deep pain. The moment Mey-Rin left, Anne spit the tea back into the cup, jumped up and down like a little bunny and exclaimed curses in a weird and what felt like an ancient language. Sebastian seemed to have understood it as he laughed again.

She then said, "¡_Qué asco_! What kind of person would give a tea like that? Is it even called that?"

_No, definitely not._

Sebastian and I then descended the stairs and Anne steadied herself.

"Hello Anne." I curtsied.

"Why, Earl Phantomhive, you look very pretty. You look more feminine than my Young Mistress." Anne smiled.

I gave her a slightly flat look, "Is that a compliment?"

Anne chuckled, "In this case, yes."

"Earl Phantomhive?" A voice then called out.

I turned around to see a surprised Lady Isabelle. Her attire was royal blue along with black. She wore her dark hair up in an elegant bun leaving a few curls fly down.

"Yes?" I nodded.

Her eyes widened, "Nothing…You look good."

I turned red and looked away, "Thank you."

"Are we ready to go?" Sebastian asked.

And thus, we entered the carriage and rode our way to the ball. Not to dance, of course, but to solve a serious case.

* * *

><p>"My, my, my, what beautiful ladies are entering my ball!" Earl Simmons grinned from ear-to-ear at the entrance, "It's my amazing business, you know, that can grant me the beautiful right to see this sight of beautiful ladies."<p>

He bowed to us and we went inside the party. The decorations were very flashy, but at the same time very elegant. There was a bar to the right, the dance floor in the middle, and people all around talking. Dance music flowed through the room entrancing people to dance.

"Go to your designed suspect." I nodded discreetly to the three.

They nodded and dispersed. And thus, I made my way to Earl Damon. I did a research of him knowing that he had fully green hair, was quite tall, not married, and is quite a player. I then spotted the man at the bar surrounded by a bunch of men. I walked over gracefully trying to keep a lady-like approach. The men around him spotted me approaching him and they whistled in appraisal.

_Bloody idiots…._

He smiled a suave smile when he saw me, "Boys, boys, boys, calm down, there's a lady among us."

_Stupid fool…._

I smiled sweetly, "Aren't you full of chivalry?"

The men then hooted making the man calm them down again and then smiled at me, "Why yes. But may I wonder, why is that a beautiful lady like you is at this bar?"

I smiled pretending to be shy, "Why….is that you have to be standing here then?"

The hoots became louder and he grinned, "Aren't you a brave one?"

I just smiled.

He then held out his hand, "May we dance?"

I looked shy for a second, and then took his hand. He led me to the dance floor and took me into his arms.

_Concentrate, Ciel, concentrate on the steps._

"You are quite a wonderful dancer." He smiled gripping me tighter. He pressed me against him making him have to smell his horrible bar breath.

"Don't be shy, love." He winked.

I wanted to gag.

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself." I smiled looking down.

"Why thank you, my lady."

I giggled. Never had my hand itched so much to slap a person.

_How much longer do I have to bear this idiot..._

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian POV <strong>

"It's very nice talking to you." Countess Veronica smiled.

I smiled back, "As well as you."

She smiled as I twirled her. The dance then ended.

"Good-bye! I hope we meet again." She waved walking away.

_I do not think this woman is responsible for this crime…._

I then spotted Young Master, but he was still busy talking to Earl Damon. I sighed as I scanned the room. Lady Isabelle was busy talking to Earl Michael. And then I spotted the female demon sitting down looking slightly disadvantaged. I smiled slowly and walked over to her.

"Lonely?"

She looked up and scowled at me, "Why are you here?"

I ignored her, "Earl Shames refused to dance with you?"

"No, in fact, he already danced with me." She said already annoyed by me.

"You should have asked him to dance with you again?" I suggested with a small smile.

She didn't say anything.

"Ah, I see," I nodded, "So he refused?"

"He did not. Another woman wanted to dance with him."

I smirked, "So he chose that woman over you? A human woman over a…._demonic _woman?"

Anne then met my eyes and I just smirked.

She then chuckled softly, "Very well, you spotted me ever so quickly. Good job, _Sebas-chan_."

I narrowed my eyes at her in annoyance, "Now what do you want with my Young Master? Do not lie, I saw what you did."

She sighed as she got up, "Nothing, in fact."

I narrowed my eyes further, "Really?"

"I have no need for your Young Master. I don't ruin other demons' contracts. I'm quite content with mine." She informed me.

"Even if you wanted my Young Master, you could not get him." I sighed.

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? May I ask why?"

"Because he is mine." I glowered.

"Alright,alright, I won't touch the boy. Now will you go? Please? People are watching us communicate. And actually be in the same room with any blood spilling."

"Actually, I came here with an offer." I informed her.

"_What_?" She said with annoyance.

I smiled and held out my hand and said quite loudly, "Dance with me."

She raised both of her eyebrows in surprise and then looked at me in complete disgust, "_No_."

I rolled my eyes, "This is the time where you say 'yes'. Besides, people _are_ looking now and are probably wondering 'Who is this lady with no manners that says 'no' to a dance proposal from such a handsome young man?'"

She scowled at me, but took my hand anyway. I pulled her into the dance.

"Don't touch me." Anne grouched smacking my hand.

I sighed, "That is quite difficult to do when you're waltzing with someone."

I then tightened my grip on her making her scowl at me even more.

"Now…" I smiled making her scowl deepen, "No lady looks beautiful with a scowl."

"Who are you to control me?" She said narrowing her eyes at me.

I sighed, "Unless you want me to take it off for you in a way you totally would not prefer ….."

She stopped scowling and I smiled, "Now that is more like it."

Anne then turned silent, but I could feel her wanting to ask a question.

"What do you want to ask, Anne?" I asked her.

"What is this whole purpose of me having to dance with you?" She immediately asked.

I chuckled, "That's all?"

Anne just remained silent.

"This is why." I said plucking her wide glasses off and flinging it elsewhere.

Anne didn't even gasp, but immediately closed her eyes.

I bent down to her ear and whispered chuckling, "Open your eyes, Anne."

"I'm going to rip you apart into _pieces_." I heard Anne growl, "And then feed you to a _dog_."

"Charming." I noted, "Please open them."

And so she did and just like before, her whole appearance changed. Her green eyes almost electrified looking at me. Her dress was the exact color of her eyes.

"Anyone can just look at your eyes and immediately tell you're something…._special_." I smirked.

"_Precisely _why I hid them."She scowled with the scowl even in her eyes.

I felt everyone's gaze on both of us. Anne noticed too thus her scowl deepened at me.

I then run my fingers through my hair, "And right about now, Earl Shames is looking at you in awe and surprise. I can literally feel his surprise across the room."

She casually glanced in the direction, "I can too...It's quite disgusting."

I laughed at her expression, "Isn't it?"

But Anne was serious, "However, I really do think it is Earl Shames who is responsible."

I narrowed my eyes, "Really?"

She nodded discreetly, "Yes. There is a gold ring in his pocket and I think it is quite similar to the one in the photo."

"Oh." I said then twirling her.

"His wife just left him too." She added as she spinned.

I then pulled her closer and I felt everyone's intense gaze on both of us increase. And then the dance ended. Anne looked so relieved, and instantly let go of my hand. She got out of my grip and started to leave.

"Anne?" I called out.

She turned around with her eyes electrifying in irritation, "Now what?"

I smirked, "Thank you…..for the dance."

She just rolled her eyes and left. I just chuckled softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel POV<strong>

The four of us then gathered together.

"Any one of them?" I asked subtly.

"Not Countess Victoria." Sebastian nodded.

"Not mine…." Isabelle informed.

I then noticed Anne didn't have her glasses on. Her green eyes almost sparkled.

_What the…._

I glanced at Sebastian who just smiled at me.

"Earl Damon is too much of an idiot to kill someone. Let alone eleven girls." I said rolling my eyes.

"I think Earl Shames is the one." Anne replied.

We all looked up and exchanged looks with each other.

"Why?" I asked.

She smiled, "Look, he's leaving right now. Apparently he's feeling a little sick."

I smirked, "Does he now? Sebastian?"

Sebastian then nodded. And we left following the man closely.

_Earl Shames….I'm afraid that you're going to die very soon. And not from your so claimed 'sickness'._

* * *

><p>Please do review! It could push me to update more often! Thanks! Even two reviews would make me really happy! :D<p> 


	7. Maid, The Torturer

Hello! Thank you for all the beautiful reviews, favorites, and alerts! Hope you like this chapter :)

**Thanks:**

American Gangsteress and Rit (Thanks for favoriting and alerting my story and me! And haha, I love your reviews! They were really entertaining :))

Simply One Hell of a Writer (Aw, why thank you! And you, by the way, have an AWESOME username :D And thanks for favoriting me!)

XMasterBlackX (Thanks for alerting me!)

Kittyhuntress (Thank you for favoriting and alerting my story!)

smore9 (Thanks for alerting my story!)

kasuki101 (LOL, is the Viscount were there, that would be so much more interesting! :D Thanks for reviewing :))

mstarmitchell (Thanks for favoriting and alerting my story!)

Jeanette Dusk (Aw, thanks for loving my story! :) That is really sweet of you. And I am so sorry, I am a slow updater, but I will try to be better! Thanks for still sticking with this story and thanks again for the review!)

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel POV<strong>

We stayed at least 10 paces away from the Earl and then we saw two girls walk down. When one of the girls left and the other remained, we noticed that the girl had brown hair and bright green eyes.

"Fits every description and location." I heard Isabelle murmur.

The Earl was leaning against the wall and when he saw the girl walking closer to him, he grabbed something from his pocket, we all widened our eye. The ring. He then slid it onto his ring finger and tipped his hat downwards.

He then walked over to the girl and instantly the girl screamed in terror, but the Earl covered her mouth and tried to strangle her by pressing her neck to the wall.

"Why hello, Earl Shames." I then said.

The man turned around widening his eyes, "….What the…."

He released his grip on the girl and she slumped to the ground, alive, but unconscious. I saw Isabelle at the corner of my eye nod to Anne and Anne went to help the girl.

"What are you doing here, Ciel Phantomhive?" The Earl thundered.

I then glared at him, "Dogs like you should address me formally."

The Earl then rushed towards me, but before he could lay a finger on me, Sebastian stopped him with his death grip.

I narrowed my eyes as I walked right up to the Earl's face, "Sebastian."

Sebastian then smiled, "Shall I take care of this, Young Master?"

Before I could reply, Isabelle then said, "Wait…"

I looked at her in disbelief as she then walked right up to the Earl and said, "Why did you kill those girls? What have they done to you?"

The Earl gave her a dead stare, "I do not need to reply to you, a little girl."

Isabelle merely sighed, "Well, you will have to as you will be dog's meat if you don't."

"Answer the question." I then heard myself say, "Or like the lady said, you will die being dog's meat."

The Earl looked away, "My wife….she had an affair with another man and…..she was far happier with that man and then she left me. And that's when I realized she had a daughter with that man."

"So that is why you decided to kill all those innocent girls?" Isabelle said in a disgusted tone.

The man just laughed, "Innocent? Any one of them isn't innocent. You see, little girl, my wife ran off with that man because they were so happy with their family. So why, you ask? That innocent girl you are trying to protect, is the main reason why SHE LEFT ME! AND SO I WILL NOT STOP AT KILLING ANY GIRL THAT LOOKS REMOTELY CLOSE TO HER DAUGHTER!"

He then tried to grab at Isabelle, but she did not move a step away from him.

"Sebastian? Ciel?" Isabelle then said.

"Yes, My Lady?" Sebastian said surprised.

"Will you please let Anne take care of this one?"

I then looked at Sebastian and nodded. He then released and the man fell to the ground struggling to run away under Sebastian's foot.

Isabelle then looked at Anne and smiled almost demonically, "Anne, will you show this man what this little girl's maid can do?"

Anne then gave her a small smile and bowed, "I would be honored to."

"Let us go, Ciel. Anne will take care of this job." Isabelle nodded.

And like that, we left the scene. A few minutes after we left, we heard blood-curdling screams and then it became deathly silent. I then looked at Isabelle and she just smiled softly as she continued to walk forward. After that, I couldn't help, but smile myself.

* * *

><p>Isabelle and I were drinking Earl Grey tea in the study when Anne knocked on the door.<p>

"My Young Mistress?" She said walking in.

"Anne." Isabelle nodded.

"The job is done." She then bowed.

Isabelle just nodded and then Anne left the room.

"Want to play a little game of chess before we retire, Ciel?" She then asked.

I chuckled softly, "Yes. But to warn you beforehand, I am quite skilled at it."

"Really, Ciel? That is interesting because I am skilled at it as well." She said with a small smirk, "May I know at what you are skilled at in chess?"

"Using all my pawns to my advantage." I replied as I set up the board, "That…is my talent."

She then looked at me with a smirk even in her eyes, "Aren't we so similar, Ciel? Why, we even have demons as our servants."

I then widened my eyes, but returned her smirk, "Why yes, but I am afraid that we are not any more similar after that."

She frowned in a teasing manner, "How sad. May I ask why?"

"Because I shall win." I said nodding towards the chess board.

"Oh." She said in mock surprise, "We shall see then."

I made my first move, "Even besides chess, we are really different."

She instantly made her first move without hesitation and then looked up, "How, may I ask?"

"Our motive behind our decision to use these demons," I said and she nodded as she understood, "Are actually really different."

I then heard her chuckle, "How can you say that, Earl, without even knowing my motive?"

"One who speaks doesn't really know the true answer; it is the one who silently observes." I said as I took one of her knights.

"Oh, how sad," She said with a frown, but then she smiled as she moved her other knight and took my bishop, "But they only know the superficial meaning, do they not? They do not know the true meaning."

"Perhaps, but sometimes the superficial meaning is enough, don't you think so?" I said a little appalled by her move.

She then looked up and I saw a little sadness, but more of anger in her expression, "Never. At least, not in my case."

"Check." I then said and I felt triumph.

"Oh no." I hear her murmur and she moved her queen and then gave me a small smile, "Checkmate, Earl."

I looked down in disbelief and before I could comprehend what happened, Isabelle got up, "Never judge a person using their appearance, Ciel, you can never really know them if you do so. I would know."

She then left, but before she did so, she slightly opened the door and said, "Good night, Earl. Thank you for playing chess with me. It was an interesting experience."

When she closed the door, I assembled all the pieces and noticed that I forgot Isabelle's king and knight. I then knocked down the king, but left the knight standing. I then closed my eyes and exhaled quietly.

_That is what it will all come down to, Isabelle, for you._

I then kept the chess board inside and sighed.

_And for me as well._

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian POV<strong>

"I see that you did not kill the man as swiftly as he would have desired." I said as I walked up the stairs.

Anne stopped in her path holding her lighted candelabra in the darkness, "One who insults my Mistress does not deserve a quick, painless death."

"You seem to be not allowing any stain of disrespect for your Mistress, do you?" I said walking right in front of her enjoying my ability to be taller than her.

Unfortunately, Anne didn't.

"Do not get so disgustingly close to me." She said with a glint in her eyes, and then she said, "Wouldn't you do the same for your Master."

"I see your point, Anne." I chuckled.

"Do not call me 'Anne' as if you are someone close to me." She said walking past me.

"That is too bad, _Anne_." I said as I saw her walk past me.

She stopped in her place and I saw her smile and she turned around, "Isn't it, _Sebas_-_chan_?"

I narrowed my eyes and walked right up to her. She looked as if she was ready to tear me into shreds, but all I did was gently blow out her candles. Sadly, the strong moonlight prevented the mansion from being dark, instead, it made it a dark shade of blue.

"Why did you…" She cursed glaring her demonically green eyes at me.

I chuckled in the darkness as I went to my chamber, "It is really amusing to annoy someone who hates you, Anne. You should try it sometime."

"It is also really amusing to severely injure someone who annoys them." Anne replied walking past me causing a slight chill in the air.

I then caught her by her glove sleeve and she turned around and said in an annoyed tone, "What do you want?"

"The reason to why you loathe me." I answered.

She restrained from the pull, "Why do you ask? I am sure there are many people who hate you. Why do you ask me?"

"I do not even remember possibly harming you in any way possible. That is why."

Anne didn't say anything, "There are many."

"Tell me one." I murmured.

"You are preventing me from getting some rest." She said with a glare.

I looked at her in surprise, "You actually sleep?"

She exhaled, "It is a quite nice human habit. Try it sometime, will you?"

"That is not the main reason, Anne."

"Will you stop calling me that?" She said taking my hand off her glove sleeve.

Anne then hurriedly left and slammed the door dramatically in front of me. I chuckled in the darkness as I went to my own chamber.

"You are a dramatic, interesting demon, Anne." I whispered in the dark.

* * *

><p><span>Thanks for reading this chapter and for your interest in this story! But to warn you, I am an extremely slow updater, so I am sorry in advance. Please review :)<span>


End file.
